Im With the Enemy
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Rachel has had enough of one Sebestian Smythe.She goes to confront him at Dalton, taking Santanas place. rated T for now.  Smytheberry; maybe future pezberry. Some characters slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't take full credit for this story, as that I got inspiration for the Rachel/Sebestian relationship from ****lizzybennettdarcy's**** story **_**Smooth Criminal,**_** where Rachel and Sebestian fall for each other while singing the Michael Jackson song. Sebestians texts/thoughts/lyrics are bold and Rachels are in italics.**

Rachel decided that she had had enough of Sebestian Smythe. He thought he could just waltz in and take Blaine away from Kurt? Pshh. Santana had said something about going to face him about the slushy that cause not only physical pain for Blaine, but emotional pain for Kurt and the Glee club. Rachel happily said that she'd do it, but Santana refused. After moments spent arguing about it, Santana gave in and let Rachel go to Dalton.

Feeling proud and confident, Rachel walked into Dalton Academy in a short skirt with a black blazer and a matching fedora. She had heads turning as that she was a girl in an all-guys private school.

She entered the Warblers practice room with enough confidence that if she were Swiper the Fox, she wouldn't stop swiping at 3 "Swiper no swiping"s.

The Diva walked right up to the tall Warbler addressed as Sebestian Smythe.

"Smythe. What the hell did you put in that slushy?" Rachel asked, harshly.

"Red Dye 42." Sebestian answered, snyly.

"Bull shit. A regular slushy couldn't do that much damage. Blaine has to have surgery because of you."

"What? Is he okay?" A Warbler that was behind Sebestian asked.

"I told you, I put nothing in that slushy." Sebestian answered, not letting Rachel answer the question she was asked.

"Bull shit. I bet you've got all these Warblers fooled by your lack of lying talent." Rachel spoke as the Warblers went to leave. Sebestian stopped in his tracks.

"She questioned my honor. I demand we settle this with Warbler tradition." Sebestian spoke, slowly turning to face the Diva.

"you wanna duel? Cello guys, stay put." Rachel spoke confidently.

"Warblers, fall out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." Sebestian said as he ushered the Warblers out of their practice room.

What Rachel didn't know was that Sebestian had sent the Warblers to go get a cherry-red slushy.

Rachel went and sat patiently in between the two cello players as they played the intro to a very familiar Michael Jackson song.

Sebestian walked around the chairs before starting the song.

**Uh, as he came into the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. **

**Ah, he came into your apartment, left the blood stains, on the carpet.  
>Uh, she ran underneath the table, you could see she, was unable. <strong>

**So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom.**

Rachel was lost in his voice and before she realized it, they were at the bridge and it was her turn to sing.

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay?_

**Are you okay, Annie?**

_Annie are you okay?_

**So Annie are you okay?**

_Are you okay, Annie?_

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay?_

**Are you okay Annie?**

_Annie are you okay?_

**So Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?**

Rachel couldn't help but stare at him as they made it to the chorus.

_**Annie are you okay, would you tell us, that you're okay?**_

_**There's a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment, he left the blood stains, on the carpet.**_

_**And then he ran into the bedroom, he was struck down, it was your doom.**_

The duo had made numerous circles around the chairs that surrounded them. It was like they were the only two there, the only two in the world.

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay?_

**Are you okay, Annie?**

_Annie are you okay?_

**So Annie are you okay?**

_Are you okay Annie?_

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay? _

**Are you okay Annie? **

**You've been hit by,**

_You've been hit by,_

_**A smooth criminal.**_

They got close as they reached the end of the chorus, but their closeness disappeared as Rachel strutted away from a… Sexual Sebestian?

**Ah, so they came into the outway,**

**It was Sunday, what a black day.**

**Mouth to mouth resuscitation, **

**Sounding heartbeats, intimidations.**

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay?_

**Are you okay Annie?**

_Annie are you okay? _

**So Annie are you okay?**

_Are you okay Annie?_

**Annie are you okay?**

_So Annie are you okay?_

**Are you okay Annie?**

_Annie are you okay?_

**So Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?**

Rachel marveled at the way Sebestian followed her around the practice room. Somehow, Sebestian had enjoyed this. Rachel had forgotten why she was at Dalton Academy- except to see Sebestian.

_**Annie are you okay, would you tell us, that you're okay? **_

_**There's a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment, he left the blood stains, on the carpet.**_

_**And then he ran into the bedroom, he was struck down, it was your doom.**_

_**Annie are you okay? Are You okay Annie?**_

**You've been hit by,**

_You've been struck by,_

_**A smooth criminal.**_

The only thing Sebestian was focused on right now besides the song was how hot Rachel looked. Wait, wasn't he gay? Why was he getting turned on by a GIRL?

_I don't know!_

**Annie are you okay, would you tell us, that you're okay? There's a sign in the window **_(I Don't Know!)_** that he struck you **_(I don't know!)_** a crescendo, Annie. He came into your apartment **_(I don't know!)_**, he left the blood stains, on the carpet **_(I don't know why, baby!) _**then he came into the bedroom, **_(I don't know!)_** he was struck down, it was your doom.**

**Annie are you okay? **_(Dang gone it, Baby!)_

**Would you tell us, that you're okay? **_(Dang gone it, baby!)_

**There's a sign in the window **_(Dang gone it, baby!)_** that he struck you, a crescendo Annie **_(Hoo! Hoo!)_

**He came into **_(Dang gone it!)_** your apartment, left **_(Hoo!)_** the blood stains **_(Hoo!)_** on the carpet **_(Hoo!)_** then he ran into the bedroom **_(dang gone it!)_**, he was struck down, it was your doom, Annie.**

**You've been hit by **

_You've been struck by_

**A smooth criminal.**

They finished the last note in sync, faces inches from each other. Sebestian closed the distance, kissing Rachel with a strong passion. Rachel pulled away with a thirst for answers.

"I was better." She said as the Warblers piled in. Sebestian went to leave when Rachel shouted another question.

"Tell me what you put in that slushy!" the Diva shouted.

"Rock Salt." Sebestian said, turning around. A look of guilt and sorrow filled his eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear." Rachel leaned up and left a lingering kiss on his cheek before strutting out of the practice room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warblers watched in shock as Rachel left the room.

"Seb, what the fuck happened?" Wes, a Warbler, asked as Sebestian held his cheek.

"Guess Im not as gay as I thought." Sebestian responded, smiling as he walked in the same direction as Rachel.

Santana?" Rachel asked shakily into her phone.

"What Berry? Did you get the confession? I would've done better." Santana bragged.

"yes, I got the confession, and something else.."  
>"what?"<p>

"He kissed me." Rachel heard Kurt scream in the backround, then a door slam. "Santana, am I on speaker phone in the choir room?"

"uh, yeah." Rachel rolled her eyes. She heard a beep indicating that she had gotten a text.

"look Santana, I'll give you the recorder tomorrow. I gotta go." Rachel said before hanging up and looking at the text. She didn't recognize the number.

'Rachel?'

'_yes?-R'_

'**its Sebestian.'**

'_how the hell did you get my number?-R' _

'**Blaine.'**

'_figures. What do you want?-R'_

'**I feel really sorry about what I did to Blaine. It was meant for Kurt.'**

'_That doesn't help.-R'_

'**I know. I just wanted to say that I enjoyed our little… duel. And that you truly did win.'**

'_I enjoyed it too. Wait, aren't you gay?-R'_

'**I thought I was. Guess Im bi?'**

'_Guess so?-R'_

'**How about we have coffee or something. I am truly sorry about my fellow Warbler. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, remember?'**

'_Sounds like fun. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow around eight?-R'_

'**It's a date.'**

Sebestian smiled. He really liked Rachel. He sat on his single bed in his dorm and was extremely happy that he didn't have a roommate. He was planning on bringing home some Berries tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachels internal alarm clock woke her up at 6:30 the next morning.

_I have a date with Sebastian Smythe. The guy that put Blaine in the hospital._

She thought as she got herself ready for the day.

"shit." She mumbled.

_If any of the glee clubbers see us ill get hell for sure._

Racehl jumped when her phone vibrated with a text. A few, actually. One from Santana, one from Kurt, and one from Sebastian.

From: Kurt; 6:35am

'hey rach. Just wanted 2 say that Blaines' surgery is 2day 4. Ttyl. –Kurt'

From: Satan (: ; 12:32 am

'cldnt sleep. Need 2 tell u sumthin. Text meh 2morrow when u think im ^.'

_Typical Santana, not using proper grammar._

From: Sebastian; 6:45 am

'**good morning beautiful. Did you sleep good?'**

'_I slept great. How bout you?-R'_

'**perfect, because I dreamed about you3'**

'_aww. Well I'll see you later. I've got to do some things before our date. Talk to you soon.-R3'_

'**okay. Ttyl.3'**

Rachel ran a frustrated hand through her long hair. She decided to text Kurt.

To: Kurt; 6:56am

'_alright. Ill be at the hospital at 3:30 for support. Tell Blaine I hope he gets better fast!-R'_

'he says thanks and that he'll see u soon. You're such a gr8 friends rach. See you l8r.-Kurt'

_Yeah im such a great friend that im going on a date with the guy that put your boyfriend in the hospital._

Racehl thought as she searched for the voice recorder. She had planned to stop by the Lopez's before going to show her support for Blaine after her date.

_Wait a minute. Date? Sebastian?_

"shit!" she nearly screamed. She grabbed her phone in need to text someone.

To: Finn3; 7:08 am

'_hey Finn. Text me when you get this. We need to talk.-R3'_

'I was actually already ^. I needed 2 tell u somtin.'

'_what?-R'_

'im breakin ^ w/ u. pucks busy w/ stuff nd Quinn needs all the support she can get. Srry.'

'_whatever.-R'_

Rachel was a little pissed.

TO: Quinn; 7:15 am

'_hey Quinn. Finn said you might need some support. If I may ask, for what?-R'_

'I don't need support. Nothing is going on. Finn told me that he lied to you just so he could date me again. I'm sorry. Btw, I denied him. –Q'

_That asshole._

Rachel thought as she got ready for her date with Sebastian. It was a Saturday, so Rachel decided to go causal. Well, if you count a hot pink form-fitting top, a black leather half-jacket, black skinnies, and pink converse casual for Rachel. She took a picture in her full-boy mirror and sent a text to Kurt for an outfit approval.

To: Kurt; 7:30 am

'_you like? [picture] –R'_

'very much. Its adorable! Whats the outfit 4? Got a date w/ the bro?-kurt'

'_no. he broke up with me for Quinn. But I do have a date. –R'_

"who w/?-kurt'

'_ill tell you later. Gtg-R'_

Rachel smiled as she got up and headed downstairs to tell her dads goodbye, then headed out to the door to her car. After grabbing her matching black purse, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have spent the past 24 hours watching a glee season 2 marathon. I wrote this chapter a while ago, so I hope you like it. P.S. if anything out of the ordinary is added, its my fault. I seem drunk when I don't get enough sleep and ive only gotten about 10-15 hours within the past 48 lol. Enjoy (:**

The ride to the Lima Bean was short. Rachel had worried thoughts as she clutched onto the black voice recorder that held a simple confession.

When she pulled into a parking space, she had some time to kill.

To: Satan (: ; 7:45am

'_hey Santana. I know you're probably not up yet, but I just wanted to warn you that I was going to stop by later to give you the confession. See and talk to you later.-R'_

Rachel hit send before getting out of her car and heading towardsthe doors. She got a text, which made her jump at the sudden movement.

From: Sebastian; 7:56am

'**Im already here. Look in the way back.3 p.s.- im out of uniform.'**

Rachel smiled as she turned he phone off. She didn't want anything to ruin this.

She strutted past a confused waitress, and made her way to the back where she spotted a guy with caramel-brown hair, a grey t-shirt, and loose blue jeans. She saw his jeans because he was standing, waiting for her.

"Rachel Berry." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sebastian Smythe." Rachel responded as she approached him, being buried in a hug.

"That was the longest night ever." Sebastian said as he sat down.

"Why?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Because," Sebastian took Rachels hand gently. "I was without you."

Rachel smiled. They sat and had coffee in peace. Neither of them had heard the faint clicking sounds of one bloggers' camera.

After about an hour or so of talking, Rachel remembered that she had to stop by Santana's before going to the hospital.

"This has been fun, but I'm afraid I must be going." Rachel said while getting up.

"alright." Sebastian said with a frown. "But may I drive you to school Monday?"

"Absolutely. I'll text you later." Rachel said while giving him a hug.

When Rachel pulled out of the hug and started leaning in, Sebastians smile regained its spot on his face. Their lips crashed together in excitement. Sebastian was smiling like the Joker when he pulled away.

Rachel gave him a wave goodbye as she got into her car and turned on her phone. She was surprised to have 4 new texts.

From: Satan (: ; 8:30am

'okay. Btw, I still need 2 tellz u somthin.'

From: Noah; 8:35am

'yo jewbabe. Satan's been tlkin nonstop bout u. u need 2 tlk 2 her soon.'

_What was that about?_

From: Kurt; 8:45am

'hey. Will u b here sooner than 3:30? Blaines anxious to tlk 2 u. –Kurt'

_Typical Blaine._

From: Sebastian; 9:05am

'**this morning was fun. You like my casual look? (; '**

Rachel smiled.

To: Satan (: ; 9:08am

'_on my way over.-R'_

To: Noah; 9:09am

'_ill talk to her when I go over there in a second.-R'_

To: Kurt; 9:11am

'_I gotta stop by Satan's first then I'll be over there.-R'_

To: Sebastian; 9:15am

'_it was fun. And yes, I love your casual look! (: -R'_

Rachel decided that just "Sebastian" in her phone looked dull. She changed it to "My Warbler (;".

From: Satan (: ; 9:20am

'k.-S'

From: Kurt; 9:20am

'alrighty.-Kurt'

From: My Warbler (; ; 9:20am

'**I knew you would (; we need to do another duet soon. You in? gtg, talk to you later. 3'**

'_Definitely. I'll start looking through songs and get back to you on that.-R'_

Rachel put her phone away and started the quick drive to Santanas. Once she pulled into the driveway, she got a text from Santana.

From: Satan(: ; 9:30am

'just walk in. im in the livin room.'

Rachel took that as an okay and walked into Santana's house.

"Sup Berry?" Santana asked, getting off the couch. She was in short-shorts and a tank top.

"I brought the recorder." Rachel said, following Santana into her kitchen.

"thanks. Just put it on the table." Santana said as she rinsed the bowl she had used for cereal, Rachel assumed.

"So what did you want, no need, to tell me?" Rachel asked as she set the black recorder on the table. Santana was speechless as she pulled out her phone. Rachel got a texts moments later.

From: Satan (: ; 9:40am

'Berry, im in love with you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked up at Santana, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked nervously.

Santana just nodded, suddenly very interested in the kitchen floor.

"its…okay." Rachel said while approaching the latina, who was suddenly in tears. "shh, its okay." Rachel pulled Santana in for a hug.

"no, its not." Santana said, her head buried in Rachels neck.

"why is it not?"  
>"cause ive been a bitch to you all your life. Plus, youre with songbird."<p>

Rachel just held the crying latina.

"I gotta go, but I'll text you soon?" Rachel spoke softly.

"yeah.." Santana said, leading Rachel to the door.

Rachel gave Santana one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, leaving Santana speechless as she watched the brunette leave.

"Sebastians one lucky bastard." Santana mumbled to herself through her tears once Rachel shut the door behind her.

Rachel sat in her car, texting Kurt before leaving for the hospital.

To: Kurt; 10:05am

'_now leaving Satans. Be there in 20.-R'_

Rachel drove away without waiting for an answer.

The drive to the hospital was oddly comforting for the diva. When she got there she pulled into the nearest parking space and checked her phone. 6 new texts.

"damn." She muttered.

From: Kurt; 10:06am

'kay. Blaines exited. Txt me when ur here.-Kurt'

From: Mercades; 10:10am

'sup rach. Just tellin ya that schue sent out us all an email sayin that he gon be outta town w/ ms. P for the week nd ur in charge. Lucky bitch (: -M'

From: Britt; 10:11am

'hey san. Did you tell Rachie that you loved her?-B'

_Obviously that was sent to the wrong person._

From: Quinn; 10:15am

'hey rach. Coach gave me some… interesting news. Text me for more info?-Q'

From: Satan (: ; 10:20am

'im sorry, Rachel. But what I said is true….3 –S'

From: My Warbler (; ; 10:25am

'**hey boo! Wanna go out to dinner tomorrow? I know youre going to** **see blaine tonight, so tomorrow?'**

Rachel sighed and sent out numerous texts.

To: Kurt; 10:26am

'im here.-R'

To: Mercades; 10:26am

'wow really? Cool. You wanna be my co-incharge person? Lol-R'

To: Britt; 10:27am

'uh, Britt? This is Rachel.-R'

To: Quinn; 10:27am

'im texting you back so obviously I want more info. And why is coach talking to you? Js.-R'

To: Satan (: ; 10:28am

'I know you meant what you said. And why are you sorry?-R'

To: My Warbler (; ; 10:29am

'Sounds like a plan!-R'

She got out of her car and walked silently into the hospital. She turned her phone on silent so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Rachel was halfway to the receptionists desk when she was pulled into a giant hug- well, as giant as a medium-sized gay boy could be.

"Rachel! Lets go! Blaines anxious!" Kurt exclaimed rather loudly as he pulled Rachel to Blaines room.

Rachel could barely fit two words in while she was being dragged into an elevator. Moments later, the Gaga-loving boy was pulling the singer into a room.

"Rachel!" Blaine said, excitedly. Kurt wasn't kidding when he said that Blaine was anxious.

"hey, eyepatch." Rachel said jokingly, giving Blaine a hug.

"Kurt told me you had a date this morning! Who with?" Blaine asked, as curious as a five year old on Christmas morning.

Rachel just looked at her phone. Another 6 texts.

"ermh, hes a Warbler." Rachel finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"oh cool. Which one? Nick? Wes?" Blaine asked. Rachel just looked at her phone.

Kurts face fell in realization. "Can I speak to you in private, Rachel?" He asked, motioning twords the hall.

"sure." Rachel said, looking guilty.

Once they were in the hallway and out of Blaines earshot, Kurt began his interrogation.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. I can not believe you!" Kurt spoke harshly. "Dating the enemy. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You did date Jessie St. Drama Queen. But Jessie didn't try to steal my boyfriend!"

"I can explain everything." Rachel attempted to explain.

"then do so in front of Blaine."

"Alright." Rachel said as she followed Kurt back into the hospital room.

**A/N: hey guys, I might not get to update until next Saturday or Sunday. I did get my new laptop, so its easier to upda**te**! I hope you enjoy this story, its been a blast writing it. If you have ideas, just go ahead and tell me. Ill try my hardest to put them in future chapters! Also, for those wondering if pezberry goes anywhere in this story, they do. But not in the way you think. (;**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine, I have to tell you something." Rachel began to speak.

"What is it Rach? You can tell me." Blaine answered, holding on to Kurts hand lovingy.

Rachel was hesitant before finding the right words.

"Im dating the guy that used to try and steal you from Kurt." She explained.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded. "Weird. I was expecting you to say Jeff or something. But its cool."

Rachel sighed in relief as she checked her phone once again to respond to the 6 awaiting texts.

From: Kurt; 10:30am

'k.-kurt.'

From: Mercades; 10:30am

'hellz yeah! We b rulin that damn club!-M'

From: Britt; 10:31am

'really? I thought this was San. Sorry Rachie!-B'

From: Quinn; 10:31am

'very funny. But coach told me bout a couple open cheerio spots. U interested? –Q'

From: Satan (: ; 10:33am

'Im sorry cuz of the way I treated u. nd im srrry bout all that damn drama that's gon happen soonz. Jbi got u nd songbird covered in his lil blog o his. Don't worry, I b gonna go all Lima Heights on hiz ass. Good luck! Whoops, I meant break a leg!-S'

From: My Warbler3; 10:35am

'**great. Cant wait to see your beautiful face again.3'**

Rachel huffed at Santanas text before sending out two texts.

To: Quinn; 10:45am

'_ill think about it.-Q'_

To: Satan (: ; 10:45am

'_thanks.-R'_

She went on to Jacob Ben Israels blog site and read the latest entry, titled "Smytheberry?", horrified.

"_**Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today, do I have news for you. I was at the Lima Bean earlier where I saw McKinelys own Rachel Berry on a.. secret date? Yes McKinely, Rachel Berry was on a date with Dalton Academys, McKinelys rival in numerous activities, Sebastian Smythe. [picture].**_

_**Rachel and Sebastian were obviously on a date that was obviously supposed to be private, but hey, what is privacy anymore?**_

_**Anyways, isn't Smythe on the same team as the one true Kurt Hummel? Wasn't he going after the newbie Blaine Anderson just last week? Ill keep you updated McKinely.**_

_**Until next update, this is Jacob Ben Israel, signing off."**_

Rachel threw her phone at the wall in anger.

"Woah Rach, where's the fire?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Jacob Ben Israel and his stupid ass fucking blog of his." Rachel hissed as she picked up her phone.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, mouths hung open. Rachel looked at them cluelessly.

"What?" She asked.

"You swore." Kurt stated, eyes bugged.

The doctor came in and insisted Blaine have the surgery earlier. Blaine agreed, and 3 hours later, Blaine could leave with Kurt and Rachel.

"You gonna be okay Rachel?" Kurt asked as Blaine got into the passengers' seat of Kurts car.

"Yeah, just gotta get my mind off of things." She responded.

"Don't stay at Dalton too long!" Blaine said from inside the car.

Rachel shot them a half smile with a glare before leaving the hospital parking lot.

About halfway to Westerville, Rachel stopped for gas and checked her phone.

From: My Warbler (; ; 1:30pm

'**hey boo. Watcha doin?'**

'_on my way to this one place outside of Lima, about a half hour away.-R'_

'**am I at that place? (:'**

'_yes, you are (; -R'_

'**cool, so ill see you soon? 3'**

'_yup.3 –R'_

Rachel put her phone away as she started her car. She remembered that the last time she was at Dalton Academy was when she fell for one Sebastian Smythe.

Rachel smiled to herself. She remembered the day before perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel walked into the Academy building where Sebastians dorm was. She went to his dorm, only to find her Warbler missing. Her phone went off with a couple of texts.

From: Satan (: ; 2:15pm

'no problem. –S'

From: My Warbler (; ; 2:15pm

'**don't worry, I didn't leave ya stranded DA. Jeff should be my** **dorm soon, go w/ him. Ive got a surprise for you. 3'**

'_okay, I was getting a little scared. Lol. –R3'_

Just as Rachel sent the text she was greeted by a guy a little taller that her with blonde hair that went over his eyes. She recognized him as Jeff.

"hey Jeff." Rachel said as she gave the blonde boy a hug.

"Hey Rachel. Seb sent me." Jeff responded.

"I know. Lead the way!" Rachel said with a giggle as she began to follow him.

Jeff led Rachel all the way to the auditorium building.

When Rachel stepped inside, she was greated by the Warblers in formation, Jeff quickly joining them before starting their song.

"**oh yeah."**

The Warblers quickly spread out into their next formation, leaving Sebastian center stage.

"**oh yeah.**

**Ive been looking under rocks and breaking locks,**

**Just tryin to find ya**

**Ive been like a maniac, insomniac,**

**Five steps behind ya**

**Tell dem other girls, they can hit the exit check please!  
>cause I finally found the girl of my dreams<strong>

**Much more than a grammy award, **

**That's how much you mean to me"**

Rachel looked at her boyfriend in awe. He was singing, to her!

"**you could be my it girl**

**Baby youre the shit girl**

**Lovin you could be a crime**

**Crazy how we fit girl**

**This is it girl**

**Gimmie 25 to life**

**I just wanna rock all night long**

**And put you in the middle of my spot light"**

Jeff and Nick swarmed the audience, pulling Rachel onto the stage with them as Sebastian reached out to her. When he said spotlight the spotlight moved from him to her, making her his spotlight.

"**you could be my it girl**

**Youre my biggest hit girl**

**Lemme play it loud**

**Lemme play it loud like"**

Sebastian put his hands as Rachels waist and began to sway left and right in tempo with the beat of the song. Rachel felt like they were the only two in the world, once again.

"**you cant help but turn them heads**

**Knockin them dead**

**Droppin like flies around you**

**If I get your body close, not letting go**

**Hoping your about to**

**Tell them other guys,**

**They can lose your number youre done**

**They don't get another shot cause youre love drunk**

**Like a tv show playin reruns**

**Every chance I get,**

**Ima turn you on"**

Sebastian got lost in Rachels eyes as he jumped into the chorus. He loved those eyes!

"**you could be my it girl**

**Baby youre the shit girl**

**Lovin you could be a crime**

**Crazy how we fit girl**

**This is it girl**

**Gimme 25 to life**

**I just wanna rock all night long**

**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**

**You could be my it girl**

**Youre my biggest hit girl**

**Lemme play it loud**

**Lemme play it loud like"**

Rachel leaned in and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek as he pulled into the next verse.

"**cant seem to stop you**

**From runnin runnin**

**Through my through my mind mind**

**Just keep it commin commin**

**Till I make you mine mine**

**You've got that something something**

**I wanna be with girl**

**Youre my greatest hit girl**

**Trust me this is it girl**

**Hey baby**

**Don't you know youre my it girl"**

Sebastian let the Warblers finish the last chorus alone. He leaned in and regained his place on his girlfriends lips.

"**lemme play it loud**

**Lemme hear you sing it like**

**Everybody in the croud**

**Lemme hear you sing it like**

**This is it girl."**

The Warblers bowed as Rachel kissed Sebastian once more.

"that was amazing. Thank you." Rachel whispered once she pulled away.

"no problem. I'd do anything for my girl." Sebastian responded, with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys, im so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I haven't been at my moms for the past 2 weeks! To make it up to you guys I will write as much as I can of this story and ill post my new fanfiction. I apologize for anyone who gets alerts for Its Just Us Rachel and Santana and Not Alone, I lost those notebooks, so I may not update those for a while. I wrote this chapter a while ago, in my notebook im currently on chapter 20. A lot of drama is going to happen (: I love getting the review alerts! If yall have any ideas or requests that youd like to see in either future chapters or for a new story, please feel free to tell me! Love you all!**

Sebastian and Rachel walked back to Sebastians' room hand in hand. They had just gotten to Sebastians room when he got a text.

From: Jeff; 2:30pm

'water fight. 15 minutes. Be in gym w/ water guns AND Rachel for team arrangements or else.'

Sebastian went into his room in his dorm and seconds later was out with two water guns. He began filling them up in the bathroom.

"Seb? Whats going on?" Rachel asked.

"Jeff challenged us to a water fight." Sebastian responded by giving Rachel a full gun. He disappeared back into his room once his gun was full and came out in swim trunks and a Dalton Academy gym t-shirt. He gave Rachel a quick kiss before pulling her along to the gym.

"why did I let you drag me into this?" Rachel laughed once she was soaked.

"Cause you love me?" Sebastian asked, laughing as he shot Wes with his water gun.

"That works!" Rachel pulled him into a kiss, causing them to get sprayed by Nick and Jeff.

Rachel screeched at the sudden liquid and laughed. She got revenge by drenching them both in water balloons.

When their water war was over, Rachel was drenched.

"I cant leave with my clothes soaked." Rachel stated once they were back in Sebastians dorm.

"Well, I could talk the dorm advisor into letting you stay.." Sebastian suggested, smiling.

"As much as I love that idea, I plan on having some friends over so they can help me get ready for our dinner tomorrow." Rachel said, smiling just as big as the Warbler.

"well, ill give you something to change into then." Sebastian said as he walked back into his room. "Follow me."  
>Rachel followed Sebastian into his room to find Sebastian pulling a Dalton Lacrosse hoodie and t-shirt, and flannel pants.<p>

"Here love." Sebastian handed the t-shirt and pants to Rachel. "The hoodie is a part of the surprise." He explained with a smile.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the white hoodie. On the front was "Dalton Academy Lacrosse" in red and navy writing. On the back was "Warbler" in red above "Smythe" in navy. Below that was the number 41 in red.

"I got that my sophomore year. After being in lacrosse for freshman year, the coach just added "Warbler" above my name as my nickname. Im the only Warbler on the team besides Nick and Jeff, but they have other nicknames." Sebastian explained with a smile.

Rachel went into the bathroom and changed into her boyfriends t-shirt and pants, which were a little big. She tightened the pants, but the shirt went down to her mid-thigh. She came back out, only to be buried in a hug from Sebastian.

"you look beautiful."

"thanks." She responded before pulling on the over-sized hoodie, which also came down to her mid-thighs.

"ill go put your clothes in the dryer and get them back to you tomorrow. You better get going, its already 4:30." Sebastian said, sad to see Rachel leave.

"alright then. Ill see you tomorrow, my songbird." Rachel said with a smile.

"see ya tomorrow broadway." Sebastian said before leaning in and giving Rachel a kiss goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I told yall id update soon! Sorry for the delay! I have spring break all this upcoming week until the Monday after Easter, but ill be in Nashville without my laptop from Monday to Wednesday and were coming back Thursday, so ill update as much as I can this weekend and ill continue to update when I get back! Im working on chapter 4 of GleeOnFacebook and im also working on a Faberry story in a folder. I left the folder at school, so no Faberry until like, 2 or 3 weeks : (**

Rachel walked to her car in her boyfriends Lax hoodie. She loved that hoodie because it was his. She sent her daddy a text that she was on her way home before starting the car.

TO: Daddy; 4:45pm

_'on my way home from Dalton. Should be there around 5:15 or so. –R'_

Sebastian watched his girlfriend leave from his bedroom window.

I cant wait to see you tomorrow Broadway. I love you.

Once Rachels car was out of sight, Sebastian walked into his room to take a shower.

When Rachel walked into her house, her dads weren't there.

FROM: Daddy; 4:50pm

'movie date with dad. Why not invite a friend or two over? The more the merrier.'

Alright then.

TO: Mercades, Tina, Sugar, Britt, Quinn, Satan (:, and Kurt; 5:25pm

_'sleepover at my place? We can have a mall trip tomorrow.-R'_

FROM: Mercades; 5:26pm

'Sure gurl. B ther in 5.-M'

FROM: Kurt; 5:26pm

'hellz yeah. I can spice up your wardrobe!-K'

_Oh god._

FROM: Britt; 5:27pm

'sure, me and s will be there soon rachie!-B'

FROM: Quinn; 5:28pm

'sure. Be there soon w/ tina and sugar. –Q'

Rachel practally ran around her house to get everything ready.

Sebastian walked around his room, pacing. He had gotten a text from Blaine after he got out of the shower.

FROM: ex-warbler (crushh); 5:15pm

'seb, I know youre dating Rachel. Are you sure about this? I mean, just last week you had kurt on your ass for being head over heels for me. I understand if you feel like youre bisexual, but Rach is like my sister. Treat her right or ill go all Lima Heights on your ass, as Santana would say. But seriously dude. –Blaine'

**Hes right,** -Sebastian Thought-** just last week I never thought about girls like that. Not since…. Well my past doesn't matter. Ive got to think this through. Should I cancel the thing with Rachel?**

"Rachel, are you sure youre doing the right thing, dating Smythe?" Mercades asked. The group of girls and Kurt were chatting about relationships.

"Yeah Rach. Normally you interrogate a guy before the first date and this guy was supposedly gay last week!" Quinn pointed out.

"you guys are right. I need to think this through. Should I cancel the date for tomorrow?" Rachel replied, still in her boyfriends lacrosse hoodie.

"Yeah." Kurt suggested.

TO: My Warbler (; ;5:45pm

_'I don't think we should go out tomorrow night. I need to think some things through. Though you may get a 20 question text from me.-R3'_

Sebastian smiled at the text from Rachel.

TO: Broadway(; ; 5:46pm

**'I agree. Have fun with the girls and old betty white tomorrow. 3'**

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

"Does he mean me?" Kurt exclaimed after reading the text. Rachel smiled at her friends reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday was spent at the mall for Rachel. She got a bunch of new outfits, which every one of her friends helped pick out. She was very excited for Sebastian to pick her up tomorrow morning.

The next morning Rachel dressed in black skinnys, a plain RENT t-shirt, red heels and Sebastians lax hoodie.

She was just about to text him when Sebastian knocked on her door.

"hey Broadway." He greeted her with the simple nickname that fitted her perfectly.

"hey songbird." She replied before giving him a peck on the cheek.

When Sebastian dropped Rachel off at the front doors of McKinely, all eyes were on her and the mysterious black mustang. Rachel gave Sebastian a kiss before walking into school.

They had glee that morning, but today Rachel was last to arrive.

"Sorry im late, I was with Songbird." Rachel explained. The girls and Kurt were the only ones to understand what she meant.

"Songbird?" Mike asked.

"Sebastian Smythe, aka my boyfriend." Rachel continued.

"Mr. Schue, Id like to sing something. Santana said, standing up.

Mr. Schuster nodded as Santana took center of the room, where all eyes were on her.

_Im in trouble, im an addict_

_Im addicted to this girl_

_Shes got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse, I cant stop calling her_

_Shes all I want and more_

_I mean, damn_

_Whats not to adore?_

Everyone in the room thought she was singing to Brittany except for Brittany and Rachel. They knew she was singing to Rachel, even if Santana was looking at Brittany.

_Ive been playing too much guitar, ive been listening to jazz_

_Ive called so many times, I swear, shes goin mad_

_And that cellular, will be the death of us I swear, I swear_

_And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oo-ooo-oo-oo-o_

_Im runnnin my mouth just like I got her, _

_But I surely don't_

Most people were caught up in Santanas performance, but Rachel was caught up in her phone. Brittany patted her arm as a signal to pay attention to Santana, who was trying to show Rachel how much she meant to her.

_Because shes so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

_Rock and roll, and outta my league, _

_Is she out of my league?_

_Lets hope not_

_Im in trouble, im so cliché,_

_See that word just wears me out_

_Makes me feel just like another girl,_

_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse I cant stop calling her, I love to hear that voice,_

_And honestly, im left with no choice._

Brittany smiled at how Santana changed the lyrics to fit hers and Santanas play-relationship.

_Ive been playing to much guitar, ive been listening to jazz,_

_Ive called so many times, I swear, shes goin mad_

_And that cellular, will be the death of us I swear, I swear_

_And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oo-ooo-oo-o-o_

_Im runnin my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't_

Rachel looked concerned about what she just read on her phone. She had to read it to the club once Santana was done.

_Because shes so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Rock and roll, and outta my league,_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Lets hope not_

_And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, ooo-oo-o-o_

_Ooo-oo-o-o_

The classroom was full of claps as Santana sat down and Rachel got up. She gave her phone, which was left open to the latest Jacob Ben Israel blog update, to Mercades as she ran out crying.

"Guys, this is important." Mercades began to read the blog.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen. Last time I updated it was about the McKinely/Dalton Academy couple of Sebastian Smythe and Rachel Berry. Today is a Sebastian update.

I have a source that saw at the Lima Bean with another member of McKinley, Blaine Anderson. My source tells me that the duo of Warbler/former Warbler were having coffee on Sunday afternoon, and when Blaine left he gave Sebastian a kiss. [picture].

Is it splitzville for McKinleys power couples, Klaine and Smytheberry?

Keep checking back for updates, this is JBI Signing off."

Everyone looked around for Blaine, who was nowhere to be found. Kurt ran out, his phone to his ear and tears staining his porcelain face. Quinn went to check on Rachel.

When Quinn found Rachel she was in the bathroom with Kurt, a conference call between them, Blaine, and Sebastian coming from the phone.

"Rach, I was telling him goodbye. Its no big deal." Blaine assured them.

"no big deal? Blaine Anderson, youre my boyfriend! And Sebastian, youre Rachels boyfriend! How could you two do this to us?" Kurt almost screamed, startling Quinn.

Rachel got up and stormed out, crying and pulling a confused but confort worthy Quinn along.

"sorry to break it to you Kurt, but Blaine, youre gonna be mine." Sebastian said.

Kurt huffed and hung up.

Rachel woke with a start, her alarm clock blaring.

"that was all a dream?" she asked herself. "damn."

She checked her phone before realizing that it was 6:30 and she needed to start her workout.

FROM: My Warbler (; ; 6:31am

'**hey broadway, im outside 3'**

'_then come in! silly songbird.-R3'_

Rachel ran downstairs and gave Sebastian a giant hug (for a small girl) before telling him about her dream.

"Rachel, I wouldn't dare do that to you." Sebastian said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel smiled before going upstairs to change.

**Ive really got to think this through**. Sebastian thought as he waited for Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>song used is Trouble by Nevershoutnever!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel sat in Sebastians car, wearing navy skinnies, red converse, and his lax hoodie over a plain t-shirt.

'Rach, you okay?" Sebastian asked, focusing on her and the road.

"yeah, ive just been thinking a lot. With Regionals coming up and stuff.." Rachel trailed off.

"what is it?" he asked.

"well, our groups might think that us spending too much time together might interfere with our performances and chances of winning."

"So what are you saying?"  
>"I don't even know."<p>

When Rachel got to school, all eyes were on her stepping out of the black mustang after giving a kiss to the mysterious driver.

She strutted into the school, stopping at her locker. After she got her books her phone buzzed.

FROM: My Warbler (; ; 7:15am

'**have a good day broadway. Ill pick you up after school.'**

'_okay, songbird-R'_

FROM: Satan (: ; 7:16am

'brry, we need 2 tlk. Choir room, now. –S'

Rachel walked to the choir room, only to find Santana sitting cross legged on the piano.

"San, whats this about?" Rachel asked, stepping closer to Santana.

"Rachel, why are you with Smythe?" Santana asked, getting off the piano.

"ermh…" Rachel began to speak before getting cut off by Santana.

"I mean, yeah he has a good voice and errything, but really. Hes the competition, Rach. Don't you understand?"

"yes, I-"

"Plus with Regionals coming up and everything you would think that dating the enemy would-"

"SANTANA! Shut the fuck up and let me talk!" Rachel shouted.

"Damn…" Santana mumbled.

"I don't understand why im with Sebastian. It just, happened. Im not so sure I can trust him with Regionals so close.."

"Well, end it with him until after Regionals! That way theres no way you could feel guilty about it after we win." Santana explained.

"well, I could do that.."

TO: My Warbler (; ; 7:30am

'_I don't think we should be together with regionals so close. I love you, but for the sake of our teams. I promise, right after regionals we can be together again. –R'_

Sebastian looked at the text with tears in his eyes.

'**okay. I still want to go on dates and stuff, but not as a couple. Please?'**

Sebastian jumped when his phone vibrated again.

'_alright. Im sorry songbird.-R'_

Rachel sent the text with tears in her eyes. Santana came up behind her and gave her a hug. Her plan was starting to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: since Sebastian only has a couple of texts in this chapter Santana will be bold. Not texts but, youll see.**

Rachel looked behind her in tears.

"did you do it?" Santana asked, letting go of Rachel.

"yeah.." Rachel replied.

Santana gave her yet another comforting hug.

"Rach, Regionals is this Saturday. You have until then to be without him." Santana explained.

"I know." Rachel turned around and gave the taller girl a full on hug. "Thanks." Rachel said, her head buried in the Latinas neck.

"no problem." Santana said and Rachel looked up. Chestnut eyes met Chocolate and Santana could've sworn she saw a look of love in the shorter girls eyes.

Rachel let Santana go and headed for her next class.

TO: My Warbler (; ;1:06pm

'I cant stand not being your girl!-R'

'I cant handle not being your songbird. It sucks!'

'I wish we didn't have to do this : (-R'

'I know love. But its only until Saturday. Ill be there soon. I love you.'

'I love you too.-R'

Rachel sat patiently in the choir room as she waited for Sebastian. She was about to play the piano when she heard faint noises coming for the auditorium. She went to investigate.

**Ive been alone, surrounded by darkness**

**Ive seen how heartless, the world can be**

Rachel walked up to the stage behind Santana, while Santana faced the back of the stage.

_And ive seen you cryin'_

_You Felt like its hopeless_

_Ill always do my best_

_To make you see_

Santana whipped around to look at the brunette who was sharing the song with her. She joined in at the chorus.

_**Baby youre not alone**_

_**Cause youre here with me**_

_**And nothin's ever gonna bring us down **_

_**Cause nothing can keep me **_

_**From lovin you**_

_**And you know its true**_

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

_Our love is all we need_

_**To make it through**_

Santana looked at Rachel with loving eyes even though she knew Rachel loved Sebastian.

**Now I know it aint easy**

_**But it aint hard tryin**_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_**And I feel you so close, to me**_

**And you tell me**

Rachel looked into Santanas eyes and saw love, and passion. Something that she saw in Sebastians eyes. Something that she once saw in Finns.

_**Baby youre not alone**_

_**Cause youre here with me**_

_**And nothin's ever gonna bring us down **_

_**Cause nothing can keep me **_

_**From lovin you**_

_**And you know its true**_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

**Our love is all we need**

_**To make it through**_

Santana saw the way Rachel looked at her. She gently grabbed Rachels hands and began to slow dance with the tiny diva, dancing nothing like Finn. The last thing they needed was for Rachels nose to be broken. Again.

_Im still in trouble_

**I trip and stumble**

_**Tryin ta make sense of things, some times**_

**I look for reasons**

_But I don't need em_

_**All I need is to look**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**And I realize**_

Rachel giggled at their slow dancing. She realized as they came to the chorus that what Santana was singing was true, and that she meant it. Rachel couldn't believe it, but she realized then that Santana wasn't that big of a bitch after all, but a confused girl trying to survive high school with a limited amount of broken hearts.

_**Baby youre not alone**_

_**Cause youre here with me**_

_**And nothin's ever gonna bring us down **_

_**Cause nothing can keep me **_

_**From lovin you**_

_**And you know its true**_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

**Our love is all we need**

_**To make it through**_

Santana smiled as they slow danced through the last few parts of the song. She simply adored Rachels voice.

_Ohh, cause youre here with me_

_**And nothins ever gonna bring us down **_

**Cause nothin, nothin, nothin, can keep me from lovin you**

**And, **_**you know its true**_

_Whoo__**, it don't matter what'll come to be,**_

_**You know our love, is all we need**_

_**To make it through**_

Santana pulled Rachel into a giant bear hug.

"Santana, youre crushing me." Rachel managed to say.

"Sorry." Santana let go of the tiny girl, who then checked her phone.

FROM: My Warbler (; ;1:30pm

'**im here.'**

'_okay.-R'_

"hey Santana, do you maybe want to come over later?" Rachel asked. "I was thinking of inviting Brittany and Quinn too."  
>"sure." Santana replied.<p>

TO: Britt & Quinn; 1:36pm

'_wanna come over later? S is coming.-R'_

FROM: Britt; 1:36pm

'sure!-B'

FROM: Quinn; 1:36pm

'sure, why not.-Q'

_Good. I need to talk to them about this._

Rachel walked out of the school, leaving a love-struck Santana behind.

**The song used was Not Alone by Darren Criss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: this chapter was so much fun to write (:**

* * *

><p>When Rachel saw the uniform wearing Warbler leaning against the pitch-black shiny mustang, she attacked him with a hug.<p>

"hey Broadway." He said, gently kissing the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It sucks that we have to wait until after Regionals to be together again." Rachel responded, holding onto Sebastian tightly.

"exactly. This is going to be one hell of a week, and its only Monday." Sebastian said, opening the passengers side door for Rachel.

"don't remind me." Rachel said, taking his hand once he started the car.

Sebastian dropped Rachel off before heading back to his school. He had stopped halfway for a snack when he got a text.

FROM: ex-Warbler (crushh); 2:03pm

'hey seb. Kurt and I are goin 2 this karaoke joint tonight. Wanna come?-Blaine.'

**'sure, wht time?**'

'meet us at the lima bean at 6. We'll tell ya the directions then. –Blaine.'

**'k.'**

Rachel sat at her house, waiting for her friends. She had planned to take them to this new karaoke place Blaine was talking about.

She jumped when Santana, Quinn, and Brittany walked through her front door.

"knock much?" she asked sarcastically.

Santana shrugged. "it was unlocked."

"So Berry, what are we gonna do tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Well Quinn I was thinking about going to this karaoke place." Rachel replied, confidently.

"alrightly!" Brittany chimed in, jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked through the doors of the Lima Bean at exactly 6 o'clock.<p>

"hey Seb!" Blaine waved at him.

"hey Blaine. Oh Kurt, I didn't recognize you. You're wearing boy clothes!" Sebastian exclaimed as he approached the couple, referring to Kurts' sweater vest.

"yeah yeah whatever. Do you want to know how to get to the place or not?" Kurt asked, sternly.

* * *

><p>"So Rach, what are you gonna wear to the karaoke thing?" Quinn asked, curling her hair.<p>

"dunno. Maybe this dress?" Rachel asked as she held up a dark blue dress with sequins.

"Seems perfect." Quinn responded, smiling at the brunette.

Rachel tried on the dress, and it was perfect. It came down to just above her knees and it clung to her body in all the right places. She found a pair of black heels to go with it before curling her hair and doing her makeup.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat in his car, waiting for Blaine and Kurt. Somehow he had gotten ahead of them, and was at the place 15 minutes before them. He was in a simple New York hoodie that he had gotten on vacation and black jeans with black Vans slip ons. So he was wearing his casual attire.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel got into the drivers seat of her car with Santana up front with her and Quinn &amp; Brittany in the back.<p>

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were in whatever they brought over because Rachel failed to tell them that they were going out, but they still looked nice.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the place, taking in all his surroundings. He sat patiently at a booth while Blaine and Kurt went to sign up to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel and the girls walked into the place confidently. All eyes turned towards them. Rachel and Santana found a booth as Brittany and Quinn went to sign up.<p>

When the waitress came by to get their drink orders, she went to the booth behind the girls' after. That's when Rachel heard the high voice of her best friend. She turned around and almost screeched.

"Blaine! Kurt! What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Damn Rach, could you be any louder?" Santana spoke, a little angry because she couldn't be alone with Rachel now.

"We just wanted to take our little Warbler friend out for a good time." Blaine said as the mystery guest (to the girls) turned around.

"Sebastian!" Rachel said, getting up to give him a hug.

"hey Rach. Im just here with the guys. Well, Blaine. Kurt is, well, Kurt. So, go have fun with the girls." Sebastian said before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." Rachel took her spot next to Santana when Quinn and Brittany came back and sat across from them. They both were smiling very wide smiles.

"whats up with you two?" Rachel asked.

"you'll see." Quinn assured her.

"First up to sing, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!" a voice coming from a nearby speaker said.

Cheers erupted from Sebastian and the girls' table as the couple made their way to the stage.

"hey guys, tonight we will be singing When You Say You Love Me by Clay Aiken!" Blaine said before the music started.

Rachel smiled as she watched two of her best friends begin the song.

Sebastian zoned out of the song. He knew it was disrespectful, but he couldn't help it.

After the song, Kurt and Blaine bowed before they left the stage.

"Up Next, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry!" the voice said.

Rachel went white. Santana went red. They looked like a candy cane to Brittany and Quinn, who were still smiling like mad.

"That's why we were smiling San." Brittany said happily.

"you'll be singing youre favorite song San. Good luck!" Quinn told them. Niether girl moved until Quinn literally had to pull them out of the seat.

Santana had to stop herself from running to the bathroom but Rachel beat her to it. Once the diva had control of her legs she was off.

"Rachel!" Santana took off after her. When she finally caught up to the diva she was almost in tears.

"Rachel are you okay?"  
>"I Cant do this." Rachel was crying.<p>

"Why?"  
>"The last time I sang that song was before I got broken up with, very harshly I might add.." Rachel explained.<p>

"With who?" Santana asked, concerned.

"Jessie…"

"St. Douche?"  
>"yeah…"<p>

"Forget about him. Focus on Sebastian right now."

"okay." Rachel dried her tears and walked out with Santana confidently.

They stepped onto the stage and introduced themselves and the song.

The music started and they sang, Rachel weary the entire time.

**Smoke and fire on the freeway**

**I keep watching as you run away**

**This is gonna be a long, night**

_The sirens sing you a lullaby_

_But its gonna be, hard to close your eyes_

_Baby let me be your alibi_

Rachel looked over at Santana with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was Santanas favorite song, and she had to sing it right. With feeling.

_Is it a crime? _

**Or is it a sign?**

_**Is it a moment that you would rewind?**_

**A simple mistake?**

_Or maybe its fate._

_**I feel the criminal in motion when our bodies collide.**_

_**And the sparks will fly**_

**Like a neon explosion **

_**And the sparks will shine**_

_Like a million spotlights_

_**and the sparks, will fly**_

Santana looked at Rachel the same way she did earlier that day. With love. She saw a worried face looking back at her, but she knew the little diva was okay.

_A wanted sign with your photograph_

_A search party keeping close behind_

_This is gonna be a long night_

**Follow me to the safe house**

**A quiet place where you can hide**

**We can find a way to pass the time**

Santana smirked at Rachel and Rachel understood what was going on inside Santanas head.

**Is it a crime? **

_Or is it a sign?_

_**Is it a moment that you would rewind?**_

_A simple mistake?_

**Or maybe its fate.**

_**I feel the criminal in motion when our bodies collide.**_

_**And the sparks will fly**_

_Like a neon explosion _

_**And the sparks will shine**_

**Like a million spotlights**

_**and the sparks, will fly**_

**Like a neon explosion**

_**And the sparks will shine**_

_Like a million spotlights_

Rachel looked at Santana and Santana saw that look in Rachels eyes. Santana had come to the realization that she was falling in love with the girl that loved Sebastian Smythe. Santana was falling in love with the girl that was with the enemy, Rachel Berry.

_**And the sparks will fly**_

_Like a neon explosion _

_**And the sparks will shine**_

_**And the sparks will fly **_

**Like a neon explosion **

_**And the sparks will shine**_

_Like a million spotlights_

**And the sparks will fly**

_And the sparks will fly_

After the song, Rachel gave Santana a smile saying that she was okay.

Santana however took that as an opportunity to pull Rachel into a passionate kiss, right on stage, and right in front of Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>the song used was Sparks Will Fly by Devon Weirkheiser.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian was heartbroken.

Rachel pulled away, shocked. Santana smiled.

Sebastian got up and walked out, passing a pair of smiling idiots known as Quinn and Brittany.

"Sebastian! Wait!" Rachel ran off the stage and out the door, following him.

"Why the hell would you do that to me? I thought what we had was special. Sure, I doubted it at first, but I didn't go off kissing some other guy!" Sebastian had tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian! Let me explain! Please!" Rachel began.

"Why the hell should I? you had my heart Rachel. And you broke it." Sebastian got into his car and drove away.

TO: My Warbler (; ; 6:30pm

'im really sorry. Really I am. She kissed me. Please, let me explain.-R'

Sebastian got the text when he made it to the Lima Bean.

FROM: ex-Warbler (crushh); 6:35pm

'its too late.'

That's when Sebastian got an idea for one of the songs for Regionals.

Rachel sat outside the karaoke place, crying.

"Rachel, come back inside. Its cold out here." Kurt spoke softly, as if not to disturb her.

Let me freeze." She responded. "Can you guys take the girls home? I need to think some things through."  
>"we'll try Rach. See you later." Kurt replied, going inside like he was defeated.<p>

Rachel got into her car and drove. Surprisingly, she drove to McKinley High School.

She walked into the school with tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked past the gym, past the choir room, and straight to the auditorium.

She stepped up onto the all-too familiar giant stage. She felt proud and confident, but also sad, and defeated. She was missing something. She was missing a 6 foot tall blazer wearing classical singing songbird. She sat down, cross legged on center stage.

_I hate this. First Finn, now Sebastian? Im losing everyone._

She got up, and sulked over to the piano.

_Say youre sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need It too_

_As I paced_

_Back and forth_

_All this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Rachel had tears forming in her eyes. She was losing everyone that was close to her. Except for maybe Santana. She was becoming distant.

_Holdin on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I shoulda known, I shoulda known_

_That im not a princess_

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im not the one he'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This aint Hollywood,_

_This is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, _

_To come around _

Rachel moved away from the piano when she saw Brad walk up next to her, offering to play for her.

_Baby I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake_

_I didn't know_

_To be in love you have to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings _

_Now I know_

Rachel walked slowly in circles around center stage, her eyes never leaving the ground.

_im not a princess_

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im not the one he'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This aint Hollywood,_

_This is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, _

_To come around _

Rachel continued to walk in circles. She didn't notice the pair of chocolate eyes watching her from the top of the auditorium, hidden in darkness.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Beggin for forgiveness_

_Beggin for me_

_Just like ive always wanted_

_But im so sorry_

_Cause im not your princess_

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im gonna find someone someday _

_who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world_

_That was a small town,_

_There in my rearview mirror _

_Disappearin now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, _

_To catch me now_

Rachel collapsed on the floor crying. She couldn't believe what happened in the past 24 hours. She checked her phone.

FROM: My Warbler (; ;6:36pm

She needed to change his name.

'**its too late.'**

FROM: Satan (: ;6:42pm

'Rach, wher r u? porcelain and bowtie r takin q, britt nd I 2 qs. Plz answr our callz.-S'

Sure enough, she had 6 missed calls.

FROM: Quinn; 7:15pm

'rachel, we need u to tlk 2 us. We can help u.-Q'

TO: Satan (: and Quinn; 7:18pm

'_I don't need your help. Im… perfectly fine. I think. –R'_

FROM: Satan (: ; 7:19pm

'k. if u need 2 tlk, let meh kno. I don't regret kissing u.-S'

Rachel was heartbroken. She went back out to her car and drove home, after saying goodbye to Brad and wishing him good night.

**Song used was White Horse by Taylor Swift.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this is the Regionals chapter! Its going to be verrrrryyyy loooooong because it has 6 songs in it and I intend to write all the lyrics. What do you guys think of the song choices? I like them (: for the new directions first song, blaine is bold and puck is italics. For the second song Santana is bold and Rachel italics. For everyone its bold and italics. For the trouble tones second song its Mercades in bold and Brittany in italics. I understand that Santanas song is cheesy but I couldn't think of a name for Rachel in the song so I just used Rachie. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sulked around for the rest of the week, not responding to any form of communication. She was freaked out for Saturday, the day of Regionals.<p>

The Trouble Tones were performing last, as a separate group. The Warblers were first to perform.

The New Directions had theyre setlist planned out perfectly. The choreography was also perfect, except for Finn.

Rachel sat in the green room on Saturday morning in full costume, crying.

"Estrella, why are you crying?" Santana asked when she entered the room.

"I was supposed to get back together with him today." Rachel spoke quietly, her tear filled Chestnut eyes never leaving the floor.

A wave of guilt overcame Santana as she took Rachels hand in her own and interwound their fingers, leading the small brunette to the audience to watch the Warblers.

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited backstage. He was going over the routine in his head, making sure it was perfect. He'd serenade Rachel with a slow song before bursting out into an upbeat rap.<p>

It was going to be perfect.

Once he headed out on stage with the Warblers he stepped in front to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers!" he scanned the audience to find the short brunette he loved. He frowned when he saw her hand interlocked with the slightly taller Latina. "We'd like to dedicate this song to a certain short member in the audience."

Rachel looked up at her former boyfriend with tears as they started to sing. She knew that the "certain short member" was her. She felt guilty when Santana squeezed her hand.

**Im holdin on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And im hearin what you say**

**But I just cant make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down**

**But wait**

Sebastian was nailing the choreography as he looked out at Rachel. She had her head resting on Santanas shoulder, and it was killing him.

**You tell me that youre sorry**

**Didn't think Id turn around**

**And say**

**That its too late to apologize**

**Its too late **

**I said its too late to apologize**

Rachel knew for sure that it was aiming towards her now. She buried her face in Santanas neck. She felt so guilty.

**Take another chance**

**Take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But its nothing new**

**I loved you with a fire red**

**Now its turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry like an angel**

**Heaven let me think its you **

**But im afraid**

Sebastian tried to focus on the song but his heart was elsewhere. He needed his Broadway back. And he was going to get her.

**Its too late to apologize**

**Its too late**

**I said its too late to apologize**

**Its too late**

**Its too late to apologize**

**Its too late**

**I said its too late to apologize**

**Its too late**

**I said its too late to apologize, yeah**

**Im holdin on your rope **

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

Sebastian looked into Rachels eyes as the next songs music started up. It was sure to get a laugh out of everyone.

**This one is for the boys with the boomer system**

**Top down ac with the cooler system**

**When he come into the club he be blazin up**

**Got stacks on deck like he savin up**

**And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal**

**He pop bottles and he got the right kinda bill**

**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**

**He always in the air but he never fly coach**

**He a mothafuckin trip trip**

**Sailor of the ship ship**

**When he make it drip drip**

**Kiss em on the lip lip**

**That's the kinda dude I was lookin fo**

**And yes youll get slapped if yo lookin hoe**

**I said, excuse me youre a hell of a guy**

**I mean m-m-m-my your like pelican fly**

**I mean youre so shy and im lovin your tie**

**Youre like sicker than the guy with the thing on his eye**

Sebastian winked at Blaine at that part. He remembered what he did to the former Warbler and felt sorry. The audience was getting a kick out of this song.

**Yes I did, yes I did**

**Somebody please tell em who the eff I is **

**I am Nicki Manaj I mack the dudes up**

**Back coupes up and chuck the duce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin away**

**Beatin like a drum and its headin your way**

**Cant you hear that boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**this one is for the boys in the polos**

**entrepreneur niggas in the moguls**

**he could ball with the crew, he could solo**

**but I think I like him better with the dolo**

**and I think I like em better with the fitted cap on**

**he aint even try to put the mac on**

**he just gotta give me that look**

**when he gimme that look **

**then the panties commin off off, uh**

**excuse me youre a hell of a guy**

**you know I really gotta thing for American guys**

**I mean, sigh, sickening eyes**

**I can tell that youre in touch with your feminine side**

**Yes I did, yes I did**

**Somebody please tell em who the eff I is **

**I am Nicki Manaj I mack the dudes up**

**Back coupes up and chuck the duce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin away**

**Beatin like a drum and its headin your way**

**Cant you hear that boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**boom, badoom, boom boom, badoom, boom bass**

**that super bass**

everyone was cheering when the song ended. The New Directions left 3 quarters of the way to get ready in the green room.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited backstage before she led the New Directions on. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.<p>

"we'll do great, Estrella." Santana said as she pulled Rachel in for a good luck kiss, which Rachel didn't deny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Rachel said once they were onstage. She went into position as Blaine stepped up for his rap portion of the song.

**Now I may not be the worst or the best  
>But you gotta respect my honesty<br>And I may break your heart  
>But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me<br>So you can take this chance, in the end  
>Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal<br>You might say this is Ludacris  
>But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel<strong>

_Now listen to me baby  
>Before I love and leave you<br>They call me heart breaker  
>I don't wanna deceive you<em>

If you fall for me  
>I'm not easy to please<br>I might tear you apart  
>Told you from the start, baby from the start<p>

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
>I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart<strong>_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
><strong>_  
><em>There's no point trying to hide it<br>No point trying to evade it  
>I know I got a problem<br>Problem with misbehaving  
>If you fall for me<br>I'm not easy to please  
>I might tear you apart<br>Told you from the start, baby from the start_  
><em><strong><br>I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart **_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
><strong>_

**That's all I'm gonna do woman  
>Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart<br>And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces  
>Whether or not you get it all together<br>Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers  
>See I'm not trying to lead you on<br>No I'm only trying to keep it real  
>You might say this is Ludacris<br>But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel**

_and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
>Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone<br>If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart  
>Told ya from the start<em>

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart **_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
><strong>_

After they finished Santana and Rachel took the stage for their duet.

**I heard that you're settled down**

**That you found a girl and you're married now.**

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

Santana looked over at Rachel with love in her eyes. She really did love Rachel, but Rachel seemed to be confused with who she loved.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

_Don't forget me, I beg_

**I remember you said,**

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

**You know how the time flies**

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

**We were born and raised**

_In a summer haze_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded **_

_**That for me it isn't over**_

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

**Don't forget me, I beg**

_I remember you said,_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

_Nothing compares_

_**No worries or cares**_

**Regrets and mistakes**

_**They are memories made.**_

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

**Don't forget me, I beg**

_I remember you said,_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

They finished the last chorus together, Santana falling in love with how their voices harmonized.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

The New Directions left the stage feeling proud. The Trouble Tones remained on the stage with as much confidence as they started the night with. The music to Santanas solo song began and the Latina stepped forward.

_Ive seen her face ive heard her name_

_Ive lost my place and shes to blame_

_And I cant stand it_

_When im starin in her eyes_

_And shes not lookin back_

_It aint a big surprise_

_Ive heard music ive heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life _

_But shes gone when I awake_

_Rachie, Rachie,_

_Why cant you see _

_What youre doin, to me_

Rachel was surprised to hear Santana sing about her.

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder if she'll_

_Ever see through my disguise_

_Im under her spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't know where it lands_

_Everyone knows who she is_

_But you don't know who I am_

_Rachie, Rachie,_

_Why cant you see _

_What youre doin to me_

_Ive seen you singin on that stage_

_Lookin like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_That maybe_

_One day you'll hear my song_

_And understand_

_That all along_

_Theres something more_

_That im tryin to say_

_When I say_

_Rachie, Rachie,_

_Why cant you see_

_What youre doin to me_

_What youre doin to me_

_Rachie,_

_Oooo when I say_

_Rachie_

_When I say_

_Why cant you see_

_What youre doin to me_

_What youre doin, to me _

The Trouble Tones then changed into a more upbeat song with Mercades and Brittany taking the lead.

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And there like,**

**Its better than yours,**

**Damn right its better than yours, **

**I can teach you, **

**But I have to charge**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And there like,**

**Its better than yours,**

**Damn right its better than yours, **

**I can teach you, **

**But I have to charge**

_I know you want it, _

_The thing that makes me, _

_What the guys go crazy for._

_They lose their minds, _

_The way I wind,_

_I think its time_

_**La la-la la la,**_

**Warm it up.**

_**Lala-lalala,**_

_The boys are waiting_

_**La la-la la la,**_

**Warm it up.**

_**Lala-lalala,**_

_The boys are waiting_

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And there like,_

_Its better than yours,_

_Damn right its better than yours, _

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge_

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And there like,_

_Its better than yours,_

_Damn right its better than yours, _

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge_

**I can see you're on it,**

**You want me to teach the**

**Techniques that freaks these boys,**

**It can't be bought,**

**Just know, thieves get caught,**

**Watch if your smart,**

_**La la-la la la,**_

_Warm it up,_

_**La la-la la la,**_

**The boys are waiting,**

_**La la-la la la,**_

_Warm it up,_

_**La la-la la la,**_

**The boys are waiting**,

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And there like,**

**Its better than yours,**

**Damn right its better than yours, **

**I can teach you, **

**But I have to charge**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And there like,**

**Its better than yours,**

**Damn right its better than yours, **

**I can teach you, **

**But I have to charge**

_Once you get involved,_

_Everyone will look this way-so,_

_You must maintain your charm,_

_Same time maintain your halo,_

_Just get the perfect blend,_

_Plus what you have within,_

_Then next his eyes are squint,_

_Then he's picked up your scent,_

_**Lala-lalala,**_

**Warm it up,**

_**Lala-lalala,**_

_The boys are waiting,_

_**Lala-lalala,**_

**Warm it up,**

_**Lala-lalala,**_

_The boys are waiting_,

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**

**And there like,**

**Its better than yours,**

**Damn right its better than yours, **

**I can teach you, **

**But I have to charge.**

_**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**_

_**And there like,**_

_**Its better than yours,**_

_**Damn right its better than yours, **_

_**I can teach you, **_

_**But I have to charge.**_

After the song the New Directions bursted out into a fit of laughter.

Then they all got called to the stage.

* * *

><p>"in third place; the Trouble Tones!" the announcer spoke.<p>

Mercades, Brittany, Santana, and Sugar jumped around happily. They didn't care that it was third place.

"And now, in first place;" the announcer began. For Rachel, everything was in slow motion. "The New Directions!"

The rest of the group joined the girls in jumping around.

Once they were backstage, Rachel ran up to Sebastian and kissed him.

"Im surprised at you. I thought you had forgotten." Sebastian said smiling before leaning in for another kiss from Rachel.

"Celebratory party at my house! Warblers, youre invited too!" Puck shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Come to Noah's party with me? It'll be fun." Rachel asked Sebastian, practally begging him.

"Sure." Sebastian said as he took Rachels hand and led her to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used were:<br>Warblers: Apologize by Timaland ft. OneRepubilc and Super Bass by Nicki Minaj**

**New Directions: Break Your Heart by Tiao Cruz ft. Ludacris and Someone Like You by Adele**

**Trouble Tones: Sami by Darren Criss and Milkshake by Kris**


	16. Chapter 16

When Rachel walked through Puck's door, the party had already started. Numerous teens were already drunk, so it had been at least 15 to 20 minutes. Rachel searched the room for the mohawked boy, but instead found two of her best friends making out behind the couch.

"guys, get a room." She told them, jokingly.

"fine. We will." Kurt said, getting up and dragged a wasted Blaine, who was smiling like a baboon that was on a sugar high, to one of the very few vacant rooms.

Sebastian started to follow them from where he was in the crowd of dancing teens when Rachel pulled him to the bar. He didn't realize it was his girlfriend until he was standing next to her.

They got a few drinks and made their way to an empty couch.

"it tastes like…. Pink." Rachel said, smiling at the memories from her party the previous year.  
>Sebastian smiled at his girlfriends comment of the taste of the alcohol and kissed her.<br>"youre right, it does taste like pink." He said after he pulled away, leaning in for another kiss.

"hey man, get your goddamn hands off my woman!" A drunk Finn said, making the infamous Smytheberry pull away from each other. He was drunk, very drunk.

"Finn, I am not your woman." Rachel protested, getting off the couch.

"Shes right. Shes.." Sebastian started. All you could hear was..

"mine." Coming from Sebastian, Finn, Santana, a drunken Quinn, and a very confused but slightly tipsy Brittany.

"the fuck? i understand Finn, Satan, and Sebby, but Britt and Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we were being pigeons, like in that fishy movie." Brittany confessed.

"Berry, lemme talk to you outside." Santana said, pulling Rachel towards the back door.

"What, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"let loose a lil. You gots to have fun at a party, aspecially Pucks." Santana said, holding out a wine cooler for Rachel to take. She had…plans for the night.

"But then I couldn't get into a car with Blaine and Kurt. Im the DD for them and-"

"look, hobbit. Porcelain and suspenders aint goin nowhere. They be havin sex in pucks room. I heard em. Poor Puckerman." Santana explained. "besides, you can crash here with me for tonight. I don't think Warblers gon be driving either."

"okay." Rachel said, taking the drink from Santana.

* * *

><p>A few hours (and a bunch of drinks) later, Rachel got a text.<p>

FROM: Quinn; 10:15pm.

'bry. I ned 2 tlk tu ypu. –W'

'_acot wht W?-E'_

'jst met mr utsde.-Q'

'_fn. Leme fnd mah clothz. –V'_

Rachel got Santana off of her and found her jeans. She pulled them on and found a t-shirt, which she could've sworn was Santanas but she didn't care, and pulled it over her head. She left the room and went out the back door.

"hey Quinn." Rachel said, running her hand through her hair. "whats up?"

"Rachel, I like you..alot." Quinns words slurred as she walked up and kissed Rachel, who pulled away quickly, instantly sober.

"I uh, gotta go. Text ya later." Rachel practally ran inside, woke up her boyfriend, and searched for the two gay children who were passed out in pucks bedroom….mid-sex.

"Ew! Sebastian! Gimme some water." She said after she quickly closed the door.

Once Sebastian got her the water, she opened the door and threw the water on them before she closed the door once again. She heard a low and a high pitched scream.

Rachel smirked when a fully clothed Kurt and Blaine waltzed out of the room.

"you guys are disturbing." Rachel commented.

"we may be disturbing.." Kurt started.

"But we're HOT!" Blaine screamed, finishing Kurt's sentence.

"Right. Hey Blaine, can I borrow your sunnies? You guys are just too hot for me to look at you." Rachel sarcastically added.

"no! mah pink sunnies!" Blaine exclaimed, holding onto the pink sunglasses that neither Rachel nor Sebastian noticed he had as he got into Sebastians car.

Rachel, being the most sober, got into the drivers seat as Sebastian got into the passengers. Rachel giggled each time Sebastian had to yell at the duo for jerking each other off on his leather seats.

Rachel dropped the couple off at the Hudson-Hummel residence letting Burt and Carole handle them. Since her dads weren't home, Rachel let Sebastian stay with her instead of letting him drive off to Westerville by himself at this ungodly hour.

As Rachel finished getting ready for bed, she saw her wasted boyfriend, in only his boxers, with an obvious bulge.

"well, a little excited aren't we?" Rachel asked, grinning slightly.

"hmm? Yeah Broadway. Excited for you." He replied, grinning and giving her a wink as he sat on her bed.

"ooo. Well we're just going to have to get you un-excited." Her smirk turned into a full-out smile as her boyfriend placed his hands on her hips.

"I'd love to babe, but I don't wanna have drunken sex with you. I don't wanna end up like Betty White and Blaine was tonight." Sebastian said, giving Rachel a peck on the lips.

"good, because I wasn't planning on it. I was joking." Rachel giggled before she got in her bed and under the covers.

She closed her eyes, but still smiled when she felt the warmth of Sebastian's arms around her, holding her closely and comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Text translation for QuinnRachels convo:  
>'Berry, i need to talk to you.-Q'<strong>

**"_About what Q?-R'_**

**'just meet me outside.-Q'**

_**'fine. leme find my clothes.-R'**_


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She went to turn it off when something-er, someone,- stopped her.

"urgh, Rachie, do we haaave to get up?" Sebastian whined.

"yes, Sebby. We do. You've got lacrosse practice today. We gotta get you to Westerville." Rachel said, sliding on her jeans and the lax hoodie over a tank top, sounding like a mother.

"Fiiiine. But I has a headache."  
>"then ill drive you. Don't you have a game against McKinley today?" Rachel asked, pulling Sebastian out of her bed.<p>

"yeah."

"then we'll take your car to practice, and ill follow the bus to McKinley in your car."

"or I can drive you to the game." Sebastian said, finally sounding his age.

"alright." Rachel said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Rachel walked downstairs fully dressed to get her breakfast. Once Sebastian walked down the stairs they were off. He could get breakfast at practice.

Rachel climbed into the passengers side of Sebastians car. She held his hands once he got in.

When they arrived at Dalton, Rachel made her way to the top of the bleachers while she waited. She pulled out her phone that revealed that she had two texts.

FROM: Quinn; 9:36am

'bry, we ned to tlk.-Q'

'_quinn, are you still drunk?-R'_

'yp.-T'

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blondes obliviousness.

'_what do we need to talk about?-R'_

'I luv yu.-Q'

'_really? I uh, gotta go. Ttyl. –R'_

Rachel quickly checked the other text.

FROM: Satan (: ;9:15am

'im so srry R. rly I am. I wuv u…-S'

'_santana are you drunk?-R'_

"mayb…-S'

Rachel sighed.

'_why are you sorry?-R'_

'I slept w/ trouty mouth…-S'

'_really? Damn. At least I can understand your drunken texts. I can barely_ _understand Quinns. Wait, doesn't sam A. know youre a lesbian and B. like_ _Mercades?-R'_

'ive had practice. And yeah, he just wnted to get sme action fter u left, nd mecds didn't wnt 2..-S'

'_oh. Well are you going to the lax game tonight?-R'_

'wsnt plnnin on it. Y? r uz?-S'

'_yeah, for Sebby. You should come.-R'_

It took a while for Santana to reply.

'iight.-S'

Rachel put her phone away with a smile. She was actually starting to feel something for Santana.

The game started at 4, so Sebastian and Rachel left at 3. When they got there, McKinley was already practicing.

Rachel sat on the bleachers and pulled out her phone.

TO: Satan (: ;3:36pm

'get your ass to the school! Im bored and theyre still a half an hour till the game.-R'

'fine. Damn berry, way to interrupt. Britts and I was bout to get our mac on. –S'

'I cant believe youre still with her. Doesn't she know you like me?-R'

'yeah, but shes cool w/ it. She b my best frind.-S'

'alright then?'R'

Rachel put her phone away when she saw people walking in. she spotted Kurt and a fully recovered Blaine. She just realized that he was wearing an eye patch at the party. She waved the duo over to where she was sitting.

"hey Rach." Kurt said as he sat down.

"hey." She replied before she saw Santana. She waved and the Cheerio waved back.

"so berry, why did you need me to come here? Seems like you've got your hands full with porcelain and sunglasses." Santana said as she sat down next to Rachel.

"They just got here." Rachel explained.

The game started and ended very quickly, with something happening that none of them expected.


	18. Chapter 18

Jessie St. James, drunk as hell, stumbled into the gym.

"oh," Kurt began.

"my," Santana continued.

"God." Rachel finished.

Jessie stumbled his way towards Sebastian, mumbling to himself. When he finally walked, no, stumbled, up to Sebastian, he started yelling.

"So! Youre the douchebag dating Rachel now? Eh, whatevs. You can have my leftovers."

Sebastian looked at him like he was a crazy fish in a nutshell.

"yes, im dating Rachel. No, she is nobodys leftovers." Sebastian said, confused more than Brittany when shes on laughing gas.

"no, you're not." Jessie slurred.

"what?"  
>"you're not dating Rachel. You're gay."<p>

"uh, listen-"

"no you listen!" Jessie shouted, cutting Sebastian off. "I know a gay guy when I see one because, because…" Jessie trailed off.

"you're gay?" Sebastian guessed, finishing Jessies sentence.

Jessie nodded his head wildly and almost fell over from lack of balance. Rachel looked across the gym at the two with bug eyes. Kurt, Blaine, and Santana had similar looks, because the guys discussing their sexuality were doing far more than stage whispering.

Knowing the guy was drunk, Sebastian pushed Jessie out of the way and walked towards Rachel. Jessie ran after Sebastian and jumped on his back.

"what the fuck?" Sebastian shouted as he pulled the drunken talent off his back. Jessie giggled, kissed Sebastian full-on, and ran out. The quartet in the bleachers plus the tall victims' mouth hung open.

Reality hit Rachel as she ran out, tears filled her Chestnut eyes.

"Rachel!" Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Santana shouted all at the same time, heading for the door. Santana and Sebastian were about to collide right at the overpass into the hallway but Kurt and Blaine held Sebastian back.

"woah man, stay back. You just pissed off Satan." Blaine told his Warbler friend.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the bathroom floor, face flooded with tears. She jumped when the door opened but her face never left her knees which were curled up to her chest.<p>

"Go away Kurt." She said, softly.

"Berry, it aint Kurt." A Latinas voice responded, confusing the crap outta Rachel.

"Tana?" Rachel asked.

"yeah?" Rachel brought her face out of her knees and looked up in realization.

"if you're here to be my 'knight in shining Cheerios uniform', it isn't going to work." Rachel said, getting up to leave.

"Rachel, stop." Santana said, grabbing her arm and making the smaller brunette do just that.

"why should I?" Rachel protested.

Santana thought long and hard. She wanted to be with Rachel, and now was her chance, but she knew the Diva didn't want this. Santana needed to do the right thing, she needed to do what Rachel Berry would do.

"Santana?" Rachel asked, snapping Santana back to reality.

"Sebastian loves you." Santana said, without thinking.

"how do you know?" Rachel asked, with tears in her eyes once again.

"just look at the damn hoodie youre wearing. Its freaking obvious." Santana stated.

"but if he loves me, why'd he kiss Jessie?" Rachel asked, sobbing.

"you don't know that. It could have been a mishap."

"Santana, are you high? You don't sound like yourself." Rachel asked, putting her hand on Santana's forehead to check for a fever. Santana smiled.

"no, I aint high. Well, at least I don't think I am. But you should get back in there. Your songbird's waiting." Santana said, a little sad with the words she told the brunette in front of her.

'_Sebastian loves you.' Yeah. Wish I had said 'Santana loves you' instead. _Santana thought.

"thanks Santana," Rachel began. "bit I don't want to go out there just yet."

"what do you mean?" Santana asked, confused.

Rachel walked up to Santana and gave her a giant hug.

"I don't want to leave here just yet. I feel safe, with you."

The divas words shocked the Latina.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"yeah." Rachel said, smiling.

Santana found herself leaning in, Rachel doing the same. Their lips gently brushed each others when Kurt walked in.

"hey Rachel, you ok- Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed and covered his eyes, startling the brunettes who quickly realized what was happening and stepped away from each other.

"uh, I gotta go. uh, B, Blaine needs me for something. Yeah. Uh, c-come out when you're uh, ready. K Rach?" Kurt stuttered, his hands never leaving his eyes as he attempted to leave.

The two girls erupted in a fit of laughter once he left and Rachel texted him to apologize.

TO: Kurt; 5:50pm

'sorry for what you just saw. We kinda got…side tracked.-R'

'im scarred for life. I wont be able to ever erase that from my mind!-Kurt.'

'and walking in on you giving your boyfriend a bj wont scar me? Don't forget who woke you up at Noah's party! –R'

'..touche.-Kurt.'

Rachel smiled at her friends reaction.

"so what does porcelain have to say about the sexyness he saw?" Santana made her presence known.

"he said it scarred him for life." Rachel said laughing.

"aye, he should be thanking us. Not many people get to see two sexy and hot chicks kissing unless they're around me and Britt." Santana said, linking arms with Rachel. "C'mon, lezgo."

"where?" Rachel asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"you'll see."Santana smiled as she pulled Rachel along side of her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was being held back by Blaine, still. He needed to go see Rachel. He was almost free when Kurt came back with a horrified look on his face.<p>

"what happened, Kurt? That was a fast comfort trip." Blaine asked, keeping Sebastian from running away.

"I uh, rather not talk about it." Kurt said, the look, which looked strangely like his sexy face, never left his face.

"She hates me, I know it." Sebastian said, finally giving up struggling and sat down next to Kurt.

"She doesn't hate you, right Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"uh, yeah. She doesn't hate you."

TO: Rachel Berry; 5:45pm

'Seb thinks u h8 him. –Kurt.'

'_I don't hate him. I could never hate him. I love him.-R'_

"Sebastian, she loves you. She just told me that." Kurt explained.

"really? Where is she?" Sebastian asked, getting up.

'where r u?-Kurt.'

'_auditorium.-R'_

"auditorium." Kurt said. And with that Sebastian was off.

**Gotta find her. Gotta make things right. **He thought, running out of the gym. He stopped, only when he realized that he had no idea where the auditorium was. He had been there only once before, during Black or White, but on the way there he was distracted by the little diva wearing an incredibly short skirt revealing tan legs that was leading them.

TO: porcelain man-stealer;5:55pm

'**uh, wheres the auditorium?'**

'end of hall on the right.-Kurt.'

'**thx.'**

* * *

><p>"Santana, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked when they walked into the auditorium.<p>

"I have a surprise for you." Santana said, ushering Rachel to a seat near the front. Near, not directly in the front because she learned from Rachel that if you sit directly in the front anywhere you can hurt your neck from looking up for so long.

"oh-kay?" Rachel said as the music started up.

_Standing close to me close enough_

_To reach perfect time to tell her_

_But I can't even put the words together_

_Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise_

_Can't you see me hiding?_

Rachel looked at Santana with hope in her eyes. Santana was deep. Deep in love.

_What am I afraid of finding?_

_I know what I'm thinking_

_But the words won't come out_

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile_

_The way you laugh, the way you dress_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

Santana moved carelessly across the stage like she belonged. Her and Rachel definitely shared the same passion: being on stage and singing to the ones you loved.

_Here we go again_

_Trying to pretend my hands are steady_

_The way she looks tonight isn't helping_

_Vision's getting blur, gotta calm my nerves_

_It's now or never_

_There's only one way to the answer_

_I know what to tell her_

_But the words won't come out_

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile_

_The way you laugh, the way you dress_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

_Maybe I can finally get it right_

_Finally get the nerve to speak my mind_

_And tell you the things I can't say_

_And baby, I would look into your eyes_

_And maybe you will finally realize_

_Words are just words anyway_

Rachel was tearing up at the way that Santana was singing to her.

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile_

_The way you laugh, the way you dress_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

_I tell you all about the way you smile_

_The way you laugh, the way you dress_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

"Santana, that was beautiful." Rachel said as she got onto the stage to congratulate Santana on how well she did on the song.

"you're beautiful." Santana said as she gently took Rachels' hand and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dont hate me please! the next few chapters make things interesting: a heartbroken Sebastian, a whipped and love-drugged Santana, a very confused and relationship stressed Rachel, we'll learn about the girl Sebastian was talking about in chapter 9, and we find out who the chocolate eyes hidden in darkness from chapter 14 is. (;**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Santana that was beautiful."_

"_you're beautiful."_

Rachel was pulled into a kiss and seemed to enjoy it.

Sebastian watched the scene go down with tears in his eyes.

TO: Broadway (: ;6:15pm

'**I thought you said you loved me.'**

* * *

><p>Rachel broke away only to reply to a text. Santana scoffed.<p>

'**I thought you said you loved me.'**

She had tears welling up in her eyes at the realization that Sebastian, her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend, she wasn't sure yet), had just seen Santana, one of her best friends, serenade AND kiss her.

'_I do. I just got.. caught in the moment. Im so so sorry.-R'_

'**w/e.'**

'_please.. can we talk?-R'_

Rachel looked up at the boy who was still in his lax jersey with sweatpants over his shorts. He motioned for her to follow him. Rachel trodded up the stairs, leaving a very confused and horny Santana behind.

* * *

><p>When Rachel finally caught up to the hurt Warbler, he was mindlessly heading for the choir room.<p>

"Sebastian." She spoke, breaking the silence and causing the tall boy to stop in his tracks.

"why would you think I'd do that to you?" he said, not turning around.

"i-I don't know. I wasn't thinking. Im so sorry." Rachel said, quietly stepping towards him.

"I don't know if I should accept your apology. Why were you kissing that damn girl again?" Sebastian replied, almost shouting. He had tears in his eyes.

"like I told you I got caught in the moment. Im sorry." Rachel steeped closer to Sebastian causing the Warbler to turn.

"what the hell do you mean, 'caught in the moment'?"

"I mean I didn't know what I was thinking."

"bullshit Rachel! You didn't know what you were doing when you cheated on me the first time with that damn cheerleader! Blaine warned me to not break your heart. He didn't tell me that you were a heartbreaker yourself. You just made a cut too deep, Rachel Barbra Berry." Sebastian huffed and stormed out, just like a little diva.

_When did he learn my middle name?_

Rachel didn't even realize she was crying until she looked down at her phone which was blurred with teardrops when it vibrated.

FROM: Satan (: ;6:30pm

'what da hellz happnd? Did I do sumthin?-S'

_'I don't know. But im confused, and crying.-R'_

'ill kick tht whte boyz ass. Whered he go?-S'

_'I don't know, Santana. Let it go.-R'_

* * *

><p><em>'I don't know, Santana. Let it go.-R'<em>

"bullshit. That white boy aint gonna hurt MY Rachel and fucking get away with it!" Santana told herself as she stormed out of the auditorium.

She made her way to the gym to find Sebastian gathering up his things. She furiously started strutting towards him. Kurt and Blaine saw the look in the Latinas eyes. Anger, pure anger. They looked at eachother in fear before running after the Cheerio.

"Santana!" they shouted as they bolted towards the pissed off girl. Sebastian turned around and saw the Cheerio approaching him, a scared pair of fellow gay boys behind her.

"you little bastard! How dare you do that to Rachel! Tienes suerte de que no golpean el culo en este momento para lastimar a la chica que soy en el amor con el! Im gonna go all kinds of Lima Heights on your white boy ass! Where the hell is she, que pedazo de mierda?" she shouted, being held back by a strong Blaine and a surprisingly just as strong Kurt.

Sebastian just stared at her with a hurt and confused expression.

"you dumbass! hijo de puta! ¿dónde está la mujer que amo? Where is Rachel?" Santana yelled, making a scene that she obviously didn't care about.

Another confused and hurt stare.

"porcelain, bowtie, let me go! antes de patear el culo demasiado!" the Latina yelled, struggling to break free.

"Sebastian, you should go." Blaine said, holding Santana back.

Sebastian just nodded and left.

"what the hell? Lemme at 'em!" Santana shouted, trying to break free once again.

"Santana let him go. he's obviously heartbroken." Kurt encouraged her to stop struggling.

"mi niña no es un rompecorazones. Quiero ir a todas las clases de Lima alturas inmediatas en ese culo blanco chicos. Whatever. Fuck him. Where the hell is Rachel?" She asked, furious, but calming down.

"Nobody knows." Blaine answered, stepping back. He, along with everyone else in the gym, was scared to death by Santana's Spanish outburst.

Santana screamed in frustration as she stomped past the two boys that were pale white with fear.

* * *

><p>TO: Estrella;6:45pm<p>

'estella please tell me where you are.-S'

'_come find me.-R'_

'but where should I look?-S'

'_places.-R'_

'obviously.-S'

'_im at my house.-R'_

'want me to come over?-S'

'_I don't give a shit anymore.-R'_

'that's it im coming over.-S'

Santana raced from the gym to the parking lot and got into her car. she drove over to the house whose address she had memorized, not like she was a stalker or anything, and pulled into the driveway.

She hopped out of her car and jogged up to the doorway. She went to knock, but a short half-black man stepped out. A man she recognized as Leroy Berry, one of Rachel's fathers.

"oh, hi Santana. Heriam and I were just leaving, but Rachel's in her room. Now, I remember what you did to my little girl, so I wont be afraid to kick you out of my house. Have fun." He said with a smile as he and his husband left.

_Creepy_. Santana thought as she carefully and quietly walked up the stairs until she came to a white door with a big gold star on the front. She knocked 3 times until she heard an answer.

"daddy go away." She heard followed by sobs.

Santana smiled and put on her best impression of Leroy Berry.

"sweetie, please open up. We need to talk." Santana impressed even herself.

About a minute later Rachel opened the door to find something-er, someone- she wasn't expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank god for google translate. I decided to use Spanish because Santana speaks Spanish when shes pissed. Plus, I kinda wanted Santana to admit that shes in love with Rachel without the others knowing xp**

**This is the translation for Santanas rant:  
>"you little bastard! How dare you do that to Rachel! Tienes suerte de que no golpean el culo en este momento para lastimar a la chica que soy en el amor con el! Im gonna go all kinds of Lima Heights on your white boy ass! Where the hell is she, que pedazo de mierda?":<strong>

"**you little bastard! How dare you do that to Rachel! lucky i don't beat your ass in right now for hurting the girl that im in love with! Im gonna go all kinds of Lima Heights on your white boy ass! Where the hell is she, you little piece of shit?"**

"**you dumbass! hijo de puta! ¿dónde está la mujer que amo? Where is Rachel?":**

"**you dumbass! you bastard! where is the girl i love? Where is Rachel?" **

"**porcelain, bowtie, let me go! antes de patear el culo demasiado!":**

"**porcelain, bowtie, let me go! before i kick your asses too!"**

"**mi niña no es un rompecorazones. Quiero ir a todas las clases de Lima alturas inmediatas en ese culo blanco chicos. Whatever. Fuck him. Where the hell is Rachel?":**

"**my little girl isn't a heartbreaker. i want to go all kinds of Lima Heights Adjacent on that white boy ass. Whatever. Fuck him. Where the hell is Rachel?"**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: we're outta the notebook! Since this is chapter 20, I think I should take some suggestions for future chapters! What do yall think?  
>AN 2: if yall haven't noticed ive started another story, a horror one. Its just starting off, chapter 2. Im going to keep updating both this story and that one, 17 to go. im going to update each one every day on the weekend, so two stories (:**

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Rachel asked softly, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"come here estrella." Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug, comforting the small brunette.

"im sorry Tana." Rachel said, crying.

"for what?" Santana held Rachel gently.

"Seb, Sebastian. You were right.."

"Rachel, its okay. None of it is your fault." The Cheerio held onto Rachel tightly, comforting the diva into a soundless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian laid awake in his room, thinking. He needed to talk to his first love. The one who broke his heart and sent him towards liking guys.<p>

TO: old-love; 8:30pm

'meet me in the park, the one where we met.'

Sebastian got up and walked to the small park where he and his childhood girlfriend first met. He waited there for about 20 minutes before a white Honda pulled into the parks parking lot.

"Harmony, so glad you came."

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his room, his mind floating everywhere. He knew Rachel was hurt, he could tell when she was singing <em>White Horse<em> by Taylor Swift. He decided he would talk to Rachel in the morning.

* * *

><p>"so Sebby, what made you decide to suddenly start texting me again?" Harmony asked, confused.<p>

"I got another girlfriend. She cheated on me with a girl. I needed to talk to you." Sebastian explained.

"you told me that when I accidently cheated on you with Cameron on that show that you were done with girls for good. Then you pointedly said that he along with that Irish boy on the show were cute." The black haired girl stated.

"I know, and im sorry. I just, really needed to talk." Sebastian explained, again.

"well then, lets go for a walk." The blue-eyed beauty said as she got up.

* * *

><p>Santana gently got up off of Rachel and answered her phone that started ringing. She left the room to answer it so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping beauty.<p>

"hello?"

_"Santana? ¿cómo funciona este smartphone maldita? Can you hear me?"_

"yes, Mami, I hear you fine. Whats wrong?"

_"Abuela is here. She would like to talk to you."_

"te está chingando en serio?"

_"language, Santana. Get home, please."_

"on my way."

Santana quickly wrote a note to Rachel and kissed her forehead before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its extremely short you guys but I just wanted to get a few things out there. Plus this is the first chapter ive written without the guidelines of my notebook, so cut me some slack xp For those of you who havent realized it or didnt watch season one of The Glee Project; i was referring to the kiss between Lindsay Pierce (who plays Harmony) and Cameron Mitchell. the director of the music video suggested Lindsay kiss Cameron but Cameron didnt know and was upset about it because he had a girlfriend back where he lived. i decided to have it where the Director wanted Lindsay (Harmony) to, but she was uncomfortable with it because she had a boyfriend, which wouldve been Sebastian. Also, the Irish boy Harmony was talking about was Damian McGinty, otherwise known as Rory Flanagan. in this story theyre two diffrent people lol**

**Translations:**

**¿cómo funciona este smartphone maldita?:**

**How do you work this damn smartphone?**

**te está chingando en serio?:**

**Are you fucking serious?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey guys I just wanted to say that I love you all and I literally screamed when I got that 50****th**** review. Thank you all so much!  
>AN 2: also, ive been working on that Faberry story I promised, I just need help for a summary. Im only on chapter 2, so the plot isn't that big. I plan on it being another horror, so here are the summary options:  
>Summary1: A twisted game of hide and seek. Each member gets hidden separately by a masked killer. The rest of the group has exactly one hour to find and rescue the hidden member, or the hidden member gets killed. The number slowly goes down from 17. <strong>

**Summary2: There's a killer in the school of McKinley High. The glee club gets picked off one by one, the previous kill leaving a riddle or clue leading to the next victim. Can Quinn figure out who the killer is and stop them before they get to the one she loves?**

**Im going to let yall choose! If you don't, well ill just pick on my own lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Brittany would definitely have more lines, and Rachel would be paired with someone other than Finn. I don't hate him, I just don't think he's right for Rachel xp**

* * *

><p>Santana drove over to her house and got into her car. She was freakishly nervous, she hadn't seen her Abuela since she came out to the elderly woman.<p>

She walked carefully into her house and into her living room.

"Santana?"

"yes, Abuela?" Santana replied, carefully and almost silent. She had tears in her eyes.

"Maria, no ser grosero. Que a mí ya mi nieta de hablar a solas por favor." Her Abuela spoke in a soft, but harsh tone.

"sí, de la madre por supuesto. me disculpo." Maria Lopez said as she got up and left the two women alone.

"Abuela?" Santana asked, looking at her lap.

"Santana."

"why did you want to talk to me?"

"I may not understand what you're going through, and I know I said some pretty harsh things, but I still love you."

"what do you mean?" Santana was confused.

"it means I apologize for what I said."

* * *

><p>"so, this girl, Rachel Berry. She made you 'question your sexuality'?" Harmony asked, falling into step with the taller golden haired boy next to her.<p>

"yeah. When she kissed Santana, the other girl, she said she was caught in the moment. That she didn't mean to." Sebastian explained. He had tears forming in his eyes.

"hey, Sebby, don't cry. Its normal for that to happen for girls. They experiment with their friends, and they do get caught in the moment. Maybe you should give her a chance. Another one, I mean."

"are you sure? I don't want to get heartbroken again." Sebastian was sounding like a girl, tears streaking his face.

"you wont. Just give her another chance."

"thank you, Harmony. You keep making my life brighter." Sebastian gave the shorter girl a hug before they made their way back to the small park.

* * *

><p>Rachel was awoken by a text.<p>

'we need 2 tlk.'

'_where and when?-R'_

'walk outsde.'

Rachel did exactly that and buried herself in the oaf she called her ex-boyfriend.

"Finn! How did you know I needed someone?" Rachel mumbled from the taller boy's chest.

"you seemed pretty upset when you sang White Horse, so I thought you needed someone to talk to that wasn't Sebastian or Santana. Someone whose name didn't start with S."

"Rachel giggled, then realized what he said. "you saw me singing that?"

"yeah. I didn't mean to, I was walking to my locker and I heard you singing. I couldn't help myself. Im sorry Rach, I just love your voice." Finn explained, smiling like a goof.

Rachel smiled. The duo sat on Rachel's front step while Rachel let everything out to Finn.

* * *

><p>Santana was full of joy. She was crying as she gave her Abuela one last hug before bursting out the door. She ran all the way to Rachel's. When she got there she saw the tiny brunette engulfed in a hug by the giant brunette. She knew she should've been angry but she was too happy. She ran over and hugged both of them.<p>

"Santana?" Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"she accepts me!" Santana practally screamed and Rachel jumped up and gave her a hug. They were joined by Finn when Rachel's phone started ringing. She giggled into the phone before talking.

"hello?"

"_Broadway, we need to talk. Please. I miss and love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<br>no ser grosero. Que a mí ya mi nieta de hablar a solas por favor. (don't be rude. Let me and my granddaughter talk alone please.)**

**sí, de la madre por supuesto. me disculpo. (yes, of course mother. I apologize.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel walked away from Finn and Santana for a moment so she could talk to Sebastian in private.

"Sebastian? Why are you calling me? I thought you were pissed at me?" Rachel asked.

"_I just couldn't believe what had happened. I talked to an old friend about it, and_ _she said that I should give you another chance. That you were probably_ _experimenting or something."_

"Sebastian, I have yet to inform you that it was not some form of experimentation and that I really did not wish to cheat on you and that I do love you, but something deep down inside me has feelings for Santana as well." Rachel explained, causing the Latina behind her to look away from Finn at the sound of her name.

"everything okay Rach?" Santana asked, earning a 'hold on a sec' finger in response.

"_If you didn't 'wish to cheat on me', then why'd the hell you do it? I'm sitting here_ _forgiving you for cheating on me and you're telling me that you don't think it was_ _an accident?" _

"that's exactly what I'm telling you Sebastian. I do not know if it was an accident or not. But I am entirely sure that I do wish to make things right with you."

"_Rachel, you're confusing the fuck out of me. Are you pissed off or not?" _

"yeah Rach, I agree with horse teeth. You're confusing the fuck outta me." Santana butted in, "accidently" listening in on there phone conversation.

"I am somewhat pissed off but I do wish to make things right with you. I do love you, Sebastian." Rachel confessed, making Santana slump down.

* * *

><p>Santana walked away from Rachel, tears forming in her eyes.<p>

"San? What's wrong?" Finn asked, walking over to the smaller girl.

"nothing. I uh, gotta go. Talk to you later Finn." Santana said as she started her walk towards downtown Lima.

She didn't care that it was getting late. She loved Rachel, but Rachel loved Sebastian. Santana walked until she came to a small park, that wasn't local, but in the middle of a sub-division. She didn't even realize where she was until she heard the familiar voice of the guy that took the girl she loved away from her.

"She took the chance Harmony! We're going out tomorrow. Thank you so much for talking me into that!" Santana saw Sebastian bend down and give the shorter girl a hug. Wait, Harmony?

"No problem Sebby. I had fun, we should do this again soon." Harmony said as Sebastian got into his car. Santana bent down behind a slide.

"we should." Sebastian said before driving off into the sunset.

"the hell is going on? Who the fuck is she?" Santana said to herself turning away from where the couple was.

"I am Sebastian's ex-girlfriend, and I plan on getting rid of that little bitch of yours in order to get my title back. Matheus, Bryce, get her. Em and I have some…plans for her."

Santana turned around before realizing that she wasn't alone in that park. She looked into the piercing blue eyes of Harmony before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Rachel giggled happily as she got off the phone with Sebastian. She walked over to where Finn was and looked confused, as that Santana was absent.<p>

"Finn? Where's San?" She asked.

"Dunno. She left, said she had to go somewhere." Finn answered.

"huh." Rachel looked at her phone and texted the people that would help her get ready for her date tomorrow.

TO: Kurt, Mercades, and Tina; 6:30 pm

'_got a date with Sebby tomorrow. Care to help me get ready? –R' _

'hell to the yes gurl. B ther tomorrow at 5.-M'

'definitely. altho I don't like u bein w/ him. –K'

'sure. Just don't go all "SPIES" again. That was scary.-T'

Rachel smiled at her friends' reactions before wishing Finn a safe trip home and heading inside. Her dads were gone for the night and she just wanted to sit back and watch _Funny Girl._ She was just getting comfy when her phone went off with a text.

FROM: Satan (: ;7:05pm

'hey Rachel.-S'

'_hey San. Sup?-R'_

Rachel waited for Santana to reply when she got a text from an unknown number.

FROM: 513-470-3657;7:08pm

'reply to this confirming that you are Rachel Berry.'

Rachel quickly saved the number as 'unknown' before replying.

'_yes, this is Rachel Berry. Who are you?-R'_

'who I am does not matter. I need you to listen and listen closely. You will go on the date with Sebastian tomorrow and tell him that you do not wish to be with him and that he should go back to his first love unless you want something happening to your Latina girlfriend.'

'_you…you have Santana?-R'_

'yes, we have the Cheerio.'

'_I wont do it. I love Sebastian.-R'_

'then you obviously do not love Santana.'

**INCOMMING CALL: UNKNOWN**

"h-hello?"

"_Rachel? Rachel please answer me, its Santana. She, she wants Sebastian for herself. She'll do anything- LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE- she'll do anything to get to him. She's a crazy ass bitch-NO I WONT TELL HER THAT, YOU ASS-she wants you gone. Im struggling aginst a midget and someone who I don't know. Whatever you do Rachel, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go on that date with Sebastian tomorrow! Cancel, or something please! If you go tomorrow, they'll kill you. Just please, understand. I-I love you-FUCK OFF JACKASS! SEBASTIAN AND I LOVE HER, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING UNITARDS CANT DO SHIT TO-"_

The line went dead, leaving Rachel scared half to death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i know its short, but so are my ideas! im working on yet another story, its a Riverchele. i keep getting new ideas! i dont know how much longer this story might be, but i will hopefully make a sequel or something. i love the reviews yall give!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story! Don't worry, there will be a sequel (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel began to panic. She paced her floor, she had to do something. She sent a quick text to her friends saying that the date was off.<p>

TO: Mercades, Tina, and Kurt; 7:30 pm

'_change of plans, dates off.-R'_

She didn't even bother to wait for a reply. She called up Sebastian.

"_hello?"_

"Sebastian, I'm scared." Rachel confessed.

"_what's wrong?"_

"Santana just called me from an unknown number, she said she was trying to fight off a midget and someone she didn't know."

"_She was probably just pulling a prank or something."_

"She said that there was a girl there too, a girl that wanted you for herself. I'm so scared right now."

"_Did Santana say who the girl was?" _

"She said she didn't know. But before the line went dead she was shouting about unitards."

* * *

><p>"<em>She said she didn't know. But before the line went dead she was shouting about<em> _unitards."_

Sebastian paled. He knew who Rachel was talking about. Harmony had gone too far.

"Rachel? I know who you're talking about. I'll be over in less than 10 minutes." Sebastian confirmed.

"_Alright. Please hurry!"_

Sebastian hung up and quickly got in his car. He drove as fast as he could without breaking the limits.

When Sebastian arrived at the Berry household he was greeted by a crying brunette.

"Sebby, what's going on?" Rachel asked, crying.

"I'll explain everything. Let's get inside." Sebastian led Rachel into the house and explained everything, from the meeting with Harmony and all of the girls' flaws.

"So, Harmony was sent to a mental hospital after she got off that T.V. show?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Speaking of, we need to call that number back." Sebastian said.

As if on cue, Rachel's phone began to ring.

**INCOMMING CALL: UNKNOWN**

"Put it on speaker." Sebastian demanded.

Rachel hit the answer button and put the phone on speaker.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?"<em> Harmony heard the girl on the opposite side of the phone answer.

"Hello Rachel. It's Harmony. Now I need you to listen, and listen well. Or else your…little Latina friend will have to pay the price."

"Don't Listen to her Rach! She's just trying to get Sebastian from you!" Santana yelled in Harmony's direction.

"Matheus! Get that brat under control! Bryce, where the hell is the duct tape?" Harmony yelled in the direction of the three other figures in the room. The midget, otherwise known as Matheus, struggled against Santana whereas Bryce, a tall, tan, beanie-clad man searched for the duct tape.

"_Please, don't harm Sanny." _

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be fine, as long as you do exactly as I say." Harmony informed her.

There was a brief silence before Rachel answered.

"_What do you need me to do?" _

"RACHEL! NO!" Santana screamed. She had been tied to a chair, thanks to Bryce who towered over her.

"Excellent. Now, I need you to come to the auditorium of Caramel High. Santana and I, along with my buddies, Matheus and Bryce, will be there waiting." Harmony informed her. "And bring Sebastian."

* * *

><p>"<em>And bring Sebastian." <em>Rachel heard Harmony add.

"Okay." Rachel said before hanging up.

"Seb, what are we going to do?" Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, who was holding her the entire time.

"We're going to Caramel High." Sebastian informed the brunette.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of Caramel High, there was only one other car. Sebastian and Rachel made their way into the back entrance of the auditorium.<p>

"Finally. You guys take forever." Harmony came out from behind the curtain.

"Why the hell are you doing this Har? I thought we were friends!" Sebastian shouted from the back of the auditorium.

"We are friends, Sebby. But I want to be more than, and this little bitch keeps getting in the way." Harmony spoke harshly, referring to Rachel.

"She is not a bitch!" Sebastian said in unison with Santana, who spoke from behind a curtain.

"Shut the fuck up you Mexican slut!" Rachel heard someone say before a smack echoed throughout the auditorium.

"No!" Rachel yelled, heading in the direction of the smack.

"nuh uh uh. We have a deal to make." Harmony stopped Rachel from running.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Here's the deal. You give me Sebastian, and I let Matheus decide on wether or not you can have your precious Latina, or you keep Sebastian, giving me the privilege to kill the Mexican. Your choice." Harmony informed Rachel.

"Rachel, don't do it. Matheus is a prankster, he knows his way around things, but he has a heart. He'll give you Santana. Let Harmony have me." Sebastian tried to reason with Rachel.

"Seb, I don't want to lose you, but I can't even think of a world without Santana.." Rachel trailed off, deep in thought.

"You have 5 minutes." Harmony said.

"Rachel! Go on with Sebastian. Let the damn bitch kill me. I don't deserve you after how I treated you the past 3 years!" Rachel heard Santana say behind a curtain.

"Let me see her." Rachel demanded, making Harmony pull down a curtain revealing Santana tied to a chair, a short and tall guy surrounding her.

"I have a better idea, than either of your deals." Rachel said to Harmony.

"What?" Everyone in the room, besides Rachel, said in unison.

"Kill me instead." Rachel confessed, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwhahahah. I bet yall hate me now, huh? Don't worry, I'll get started on the sequel, and hopefully can get it up soon (: im actually sad to see this story go :(**

**Did yall like it? I personally didn't think that's how I'd end this story. Im pretty sure the sequel will be Romance and Horror or something lol**


End file.
